


Fallout Chronicles - Arthur Maxson

by levanenaeres



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassination Plot(s), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Plot Twists, Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levanenaeres/pseuds/levanenaeres
Summary: 2290, trois ans après la destruction de l'Institut, Arthur Maxson, Aîné de la Confrérie de l'Acier de l'Est doit relever un autre défi: celui de maintenir la paix entre les factions de l'Est et du Mid Ouest. Durablement.Prouver au Haut-Conseil de l'ouest que la Confrérie n'en sera que plus forte si elle reste unie. Tombé dans une embuscade tendue par des pillards, les Tesori, il doit sa vie à Ayena Landis, fille de Nero, leur chef, mais dont la mère aurait été membre de la Confrérie de l'Acier du Mid Ouest.





	1. La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a Fallout fan and wanted to start something but, as a French girl, I’m not able to write a whole fic in English but only to read others’fics in this language that I enjoy very much. 
> 
> This is a fic that occurs three years after the Institute episode. Arthur Maxson and his crew are on their way to Chicago for a new battle. And there is as always more than one enemy overthere. But some thing special or no....someone special has to be discovered by Arthur Maxson!!!

Fallout Chronicles - Prologue

Septembre 2290 – 3 ans après l’attaque lancée contre l’Institut.

Voilà cinq jours qu’Arthur Maxson était aux mains des Tesori. La cellule où il était retenu prisonnier était plongée dans la pénombre. Il devinait être au sous-sol d’une maison et il ne pouvait se fier qu'aux bruits d’activités humaines pour déduire s'il faisait nuit ou jour.

Nero, le chef des Tesori, ne l'avait vu que le deuxième jour mais l’interrogatoire de Maxson avait été écourté par un coup de crosse dans le flanc qu’un des sbires de Nero lui avait asséné. Maxson avait dû se montrer un peu trop sarcastique dans ses réponses, il ne s'en rappelait plus en tout cas.

Depuis cet "entretien", Maxson méditait au fin fond de sa cellule sur ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre depuis sa rencontre fortuite avec ces raiders. Des raiders qu'on pourrait qualifier d'originaux.

 

Ces pillards étaient connus pour vouer un culte à une divinité qu’ils avaient nommé Tesorah et s'apparentant à Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté de l'antiquité, les Tesori dominaient les autres tribus de pillards à l'est de Pittsburgh, les surpassant en nombre.

 

Nero, probablement proche de la cinquantaine, était un homme d'un calme olympien, d'une froideur inhérente à certains chefs de clan. Mais Maxson gardait bien en tête la réputation que ce géant à la silhouette longiligne s'était forgée. Un sanguinaire, adepte des sacrifices humains au nom de la divinité qu'il servait mais ce qui l’intriguait était que toute son attitude, sa physionomie transpiraient un passé certainement militaire.

 

Après que l'Institut eut été vaincue dans le Commonwealth, l’équipage du Prydwen était rentré à la Citadelle, à Washington DC. Puis après plusieurs mois, ils repartirent pour une nouvelle mission vers l’ouest cette fois ci. En chemin, Maxson s'était laissé convaincre par ses meilleurs scribes de faire un détour par Pittsburgh afin de découvrir quelques artefacts importants. La Confrérie de l'acier dont il était l'Aîné depuis dix ans devait sa puissance de feu à ces technologies perdues depuis des siècles et retrouvées.

Le Prydwen, vaisseau abritant une petite partie des membres de la confrérie de l’Est, devait ensuite mettre cap au nord ouest et rejoindre une garnison basée à Chicago.  
Cet engin imposant qui servait certes de refuge plutôt confortable était un problème du point de vue tactique. Il était difficile de passer inaperçu. Maxson et les siens constituaient une armée redoutable mais ils ne pouvaient pas toujours se tirer de toutes les situations sans difficultés majeures et sans pertes humaines.

Deux hommes blessés gravement. Sûrement évacués par leurs frères. Maxson avait été la cible. C'est tout ce dont il était sûr alors qu'il s'efforçait de recoller des bribes de souvenirs de l'embuscade tendue par les Tesori voilà cinq jours. Cela aurait pu être pire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la mission de reconnaissance avait failli. Un dernier artefact. Un de plus à trouver. Un de trop?

 

Quelle grave erreur que de renoncer à porter son armure assistée. Il jura à nouveau dans un souffle et se remit sur pieds pour s'adonner à des exercices. Il fallait se tenir prêt, ses blessures n'étaient pas que superficielles et son esprit devait rester combatif. Il en était à sa quatrième série de pompes quand il entendit des pas lourds approchant de sa cellule.

La lumière d'une lampe torche fut braquée sur lui l'aveuglant un instant avant qu'il ne reconnaisse le bougre qu'il l'avait assommé. Siri, bras droit de Nero, était descendu dans son cachot en personne. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

 

\- Nero veut te convier à une petite fête mais avant, tu dois te rendre présentable, menaça t il. Mes gardes vont t'ouvrir et tu ne tenteras rien. Entre cet endroit et la liberté, tu serais seul face à une cinquantaine d'hommes qui ne demandent qu'à monter en grade. Et tuer l'aîné de la confrérie de l'acier serait un bon moyen d'y parvenir.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Maxson était nourri, lavé et affublé de vêtements propres, du moins d'une simple tunique à la manière romaine. Un bémol toutefois, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient ligotés à une structure en bois en forme de croix. Le bandeau qui lui barrait les yeux avait été ôté. Des gardes qui l'avaient amené, l'avait laissé seul sous une tente décorée avec opulence de bric-à-brac certainement coûteux à une époque désormais révolue ; des coussins rouges ou dorées jetés à même le sol et contenant du mobilier qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Face à lui, une table avait été dressée pour visiblement plus d'une personne. Elle était emplie de plats variés dont des assortiments de viandes et de fruits mais également de cruches contenant certainement de l'alcool.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand les tentures lourdes furent soulevées par Nero lui-même qui entra le premier, suivi d'une silhouette beaucoup plus petite, féminine, emmitouflée dans une tunique et un voile qui lui dissimulait le visage. Seule une longue mèche blonde s'en échappait. La lumière diffuse sous la tente l’empêchait de voir d’avantage. Avec un sourire léger destiné à son prisonnier, Nero s'attabla tandis que la femme restât debout non loin d'eux dans un coin moins éclairé. D'un air soupçonneux, les muscles tendus, Maxson essaya de focaliser toute son attention sur Nero.

\- Bien, tout est parfait. Alors Arthur, où en étions-nous? Lançât il posément.

 

\- Vous voulez dire avant que votre gorille ne s’empresse de me réduire au silence? Répondit Maxson d'un ton qu’il se voulait tout aussi calme.

Nero le toisa un instant avant d'enchaîner avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Et je te prie de m'excuser pour cet incident regrettable. Siri est incapable de faire la différence entre deux hommes qui se manquent de respect ouvertement et une joute verbale entre deux hommes respectés.

 

Maxson jugea préférable de ne pas chercher à le contredire. Il fallait savoir réfréner sarcasme et ironie en pareille situation. Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un bref coup d’œil en direction de la femme qui se tenait immobile se demandant la raison de sa présence.

\- Tu essayais, Arthur, de répondre à une question importante, se rappela Nero tandis que son regard balayait ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Oui, Arthur, je te demandais si tu avais fini par trouver ce que tu étais allé chercher dans le Commonwealth. Certes, l'Institut a été vaincue mais lorsqu’il m’a été rapporté que toi et les tiens repartiez sitôt votre méfait accompli...je me suis dit que ta… « victoire »…eh bien, peut-être te semblait-elle quelque peu douce-amère.

Nero finit par se décider pour une pièce de viande et mordait à pleine dent en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre en se léchant les doigts.

\- Peut-être que cette victoire ne t'a t'elle au final… rien apporté de plus, cher Arthur?

\- Est-ce une question qui m’est réellement adressée? Questionna Maxson devant le silence observé par Nero. Les travaux de l'institut ont été stoppés net grâce au dévouement de mes hommes à moins que vous auriez préféré que l’humanité soit remplacée par des générations de synthétiques.

\- L’humanité… souffla Nero en se redressant avant de s'emparer d'une coupe. L’humanité, Arthur ? dis-moi, combien de vies as-tu pris au cours de ta petite escapade dans le Commonwealth? Je te parle bien de vies humaines, Arthur car je te sais sans pitié avec tout ce qui ne l'est pas à tes yeux. Goules, super-mutants, synthétiques....

-…Vois-tu mon enfant, semblât il dire à l'intention de la femme sans se tourner vers elle, tu as devant toi un homme de guerre, de guerre perpétuelle, convaincu que ses intentions justifient le recours à tous les moyens. Y compris les plus destructeurs, les plus expéditifs. Ce monde a été ravagé par des hommes comme lui et des hommes comme lui ont aidé à ce que des hommes comme moi prolifèrent sur cette bonne vielle planète. Un monde ravagé par le nucléaire, chère enfant (toujours à l’attention de la femme qu’Arthur s’efforça de ne pas regarder cette fois-ci) …et que fait-il pour le remettre sur pieds? Que fait un homme de guerre comme Arthur Maxson pour « sauver » ce qui reste de l’humanité ? Il a à nouveau recours au nucléaire et ne reste même pas pour profiter de son œuvre.

Nero s'interrompit un instant non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son prisonnier avant d'engloutir un fruit mutant.

Maxson ne jugea pas utile de lui répondre, se demandant une nouvelle fois quel serait le point final de son procès conduit par un chef de raiders sanguinaires et fanatiques. Ridicule, pensa-t-il, il y a avait sûrement autre chose. Nero savait pertinemment être très mal placé pour le juger.

\- Que sont dix, cinquante, cent vies humaines face à la grandeur d'âme des membres de la Confrérie de l'acier? Hein, Arthur? Tes belles convictions valent bien quelques morts. Peu importe le chemin emprunté, n'est-ce pas? Allez, Arthur, laisse-moi sonder ce qui te reste d'âme avant ta mise à mort. Si cela peut te rassurer, celle-ci n'interviendra pas tout de suite.

\- Et pourquoi pas, je ne vous suis d’aucune utilité et la Confrérie ne s’abaissera pas à marchander avec vous, ne serait-ce que pour me sauver la vie. Mon âme ou du moins ce qu’il en reste ne vous intéresse nullement. Que manigancez-vous, Nero ?

Nero vida son verre d’un trait avant de lui décocher un grand sourire carnassier. S’installant plus confortablement, les yeux rivés sur la coupe qu’il manipulait nonchalamment, il jeta un regard énigmatique en direction de la femme. Maxson ne put s’empêcher de la regarder à nouveau et avant qu’il n’ait pu détacher son regard de la silhouette qu'il devinait gracile, il entendit Nero s’adresser à lui d’une voix sombre : « J’ai eu une révélation, Arthur, en te voyant fait prisonnier d’un vieux bougre comme moi ». Maxson ramenant son regard sur lui s’aperçut que Nero se délectait de l’instant présent et certainement à venir.

\- Vois-tu, Arthur, ton problème est d’être convaincu que seule l’armée peut offrir des bras réconfortants pour ceux et celles qui l’intègrent dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais qu’offre t-elle à la longue sinon la mort, la douleur, la solitude, la culpabilité, lança Nero à son endroit.

\- L’espoir, le cadre dont tout homme a besoin en ces terres désolées, répondit Maxson sans hésiter.

\- Mmm, l’acier n’est pas aussi solide que tu ne le penses à la longue, Aîné. Combien de tes frères d'armes se sont suicidés ou ont déserté depuis deux cents ans ?

Nero se leva brusquement en proie à une agitation nouvelle et contournant la table qui les séparait vient se poster juste devant lui les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- J’ai une proposition à te faire, Aîné, tonnât il. Sa vie... (en désignant d'un signe de tête la femme) contre la tienne.

Maxson dût écarquiller les yeux car Nero crut bon d’enchaîner aussitôt.

\- Elle sera tienne si tu nous rejoins. Je veux dire par là, Arthur, que la Confrérie de l’Acier deviendrait l’alliée des Tesori une fois votre union célébrée. Sinon...elle mourra.

Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots dans un murmure mais leur résonance était terrible. La femme avait tout entendu et avait réagi imperceptiblement, Maxson les yeux rivés sur elle avait l’impression que tout son être était en proie à des tremblements. Le souffle court, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait tout envisagé sauf cela.

\- Une proposition qui ne requiert aucun de nos consentements, n'est-ce pas, Nero, persifla t'il entre ses dents serrés.

\- Au pire, tu l'emportes dans la tombe avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie de plus à tes yeux, Arthur Maxson? Sinon une vie…sacrifiable.

 

Nero ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque réplique en pareille situation où il avait toutes les cartes en main partit d'un rire léger en voyant la tête de son prisonnier. Puis d'un simple geste, il invita la femme à s'approcher. Celle-ci parut hésiter et il dut insister dardant sur elle un regard glacial afin qu'elle s'exécute.

Maxson en proie à un inconfort soudain remua quelque peu captivé malgré lui par cette ombre gracieuse qui s'approchait de lui. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, Nero eut un geste étonnamment tendre lui caressant la joue dissimulée sous le voile.

\- As-tu peur mon enfant? S'enquit Nero d'un ton faussement contrit.

La femme n'était pas dupe car elle ne répondît pas. Elle ne regardait pas en direction de Maxson.

\- Les femmes sont un sujet de discorde au sein de la tribu. Celle-ci l'est tout particulièrement. Vois-tu, toi tu offres l'acier à tes compagnons d’armes et moi des femmes aux miens. D'après toi, Arthur, qui remportera la bataille à la longue? Quelle armée surpassera l'autre en nombre à la fin? J'offre …la vie.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nero pour arracher le voile et la cape de la femme qui sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise regardant tour à tour Maxson et Nero. L'être qui lui apparut alors ébranla Maxson au delà de ce qu’il aurait souhaité. Elle était de loin la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Sa chevelure d’un blond aux reflets argentés, épaisse et ondulée, flottait librement sur ses épaules laiteuses et couraient le long de son dos jusqu’au creux de ses reins. Sa tunique légère laissait entrevoir une taille extrêmement fine, tandis que sa poitrine et ses hanches étaient voluptueuses et généreuses. Sa figure aux traits ciselés révélait des yeux couleur d'ambre, ourlés de longs cils tout aussi blonds, un nez fin, une bouche aux lèvres rondes et rebondies. La peau pâle et tendre de ses bras, de sa gorge semblait exempte de tout défaut.

Elle était parfaite. Malheureusement parfaite, pensa Maxson, Le souffle court.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé. Je savais qu'elle te plairait, Arthur. Sa beauté est singulière, chuchota Nero comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et…elle est à toi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux rapidement vers Maxson. Il put lire dans ses yeux un mélange de terreur et de...détermination. Quant à lui, son cerveau refusait de penser de façon rationnelle. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était en tout point irrationnelle.

\- C'est votre fille, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Un petit air de ressemblance, hein Arthur ? Elle a mes yeux mais de sa mère, elle a tout le reste , concéda Nero sans se départir de cette froideur. Autre chose, Arthur qui peut t’intéresser. Elle est...pure...en tout point de vue. Aucun homme sur cette maudite planète ne l'a jamais touché, je m'en suis assuré.

\- La donner au premier venu sinon la tuer? Est-ce là tout l'amour que vous lui portez?

Maxson s'efforçait de garder son calme mais la haine qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là le submergeait dangereusement.

Nero se contenta de sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de se remettre à table. Il se resservit à boire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais je ne te considère pas comme Le premier venu! Je t'ai fait une offre et j'attends de toi que tu y réfléchisses. Si l'envie te prenait de me répondre par la négative un peu trop rapidement...disons sur un coup de tête. Compte sur moi pour exécuter mes plans sans hésitation, promît Nero plus détaché que jamais.

Maxson ne pouvait plus se contenir devant cet être abject et lâcha: "Monstre!"

\- Je sais, admit Nero en vidant son verre d'une traite avant de se servir une nouvelle fois. A présent, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Ayena, fais comme je t'ai dit, ajouta t'il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

...

 

Arthur Maxson n'était pas fait que d'acier et lorsque la jeune femme qui faisait une bonne tête et demie de moins que lui tendit une main tremblante vers lui, il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner avant même que ses doigts longs et fins ne lui effleurent le visage. Ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une barbe devenue épaisse au fil des jours. Elle était très proche à présent, suffisamment pour qu'il perçoive la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps et son parfum subtil qui lui emplissait à présent les narines.

Prisonnier de son regard empli de tristesse et d'effroi, Maxson ne savait que faire, que lui dire en pareille circonstance. Il était à sa merci et elle, à la merci de son père. Tous deux étaient aux prises d'un sadique qui semblait s'amuser de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Deux mois sans toucher une femme, Maxson ne pariait pas sur la maîtrise de ses réactions. Que faire? Ses liens étaient trop serrés pour espérer se libérer. Aucun garde sous la tente, l'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

Maxson fronça les sourcils quand l’une de ses mains descendit le long de son cou et trouva finalement son torse à travers l’étoffe. D'un geste hésitant et précautionneux, elle défit la tunique qu'il portait, le mettant à nu, avant de repositionner ses deux mains sur ses pectoraux. Elle donnait le dos à l'homme qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, son propre père, et seul Maxson pouvait voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux un moment avant de river son regard une nouvelle fois au sien. Il put se rendre à quel point il lui en coûtait d'être là. Elle tremblait de tout son être et ses yeux brillaient, elle ne pouvait feindre d’être à ce point terrorisée. Cette situation horrible le mettait hors de lui, il serra les poings.

\- Ayena, gronda Nero d'un ton menaçant.

Sursautant en entendant son nom, la jeune femme se rapprocha plus près de Maxson qui tressaillit en sentant la pointe de ses seins toucher durant un court instant sa peau nue. Oui, elle était parfaite, pensa une nouvelle fois Maxson. Est-ce que toute perfection en ce monde devait être salie, détruite ?

Maxson retint son souffle lorsqu’elle glissa ses deux mains le long de son torse vers son nombril. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent au passage de ses doigts. Levant un regard dur vers Nero, il choisit de se concentrer sur lui afin de tenter de garder la tête froide.

\- Nero, expliquez-moi ce qu'une alliance avec la Confrérie de l'acier vous apporterait, lança t-il. Vous deviendriez l'ennemi de tous vos amis raiders. Cela n'a pas de sens.

Devant le mutisme calculé de Nero, Maxson ne put faire abstraction très longtemps de la femme à la beauté irréelle qui se tenait tout près de lui et dont les caresses ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Ses doigts parcouraient ses épaules, sa nuque et s’inséraient par moment dans ses cheveux Quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser léger au creux de son cou, ce baiser rapide et léger, chaste même, lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il sentit sa volonté se flétrir et sa virilité gonfler.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et abaissa ses mains à nouveau vers son bas-ventre les yeux rivés à son torse, incapable visiblement de regarder plus bas. Maxson dont les muscles étaient tendus à l’extrême ne parvint pas à étouffer totalement le gémissement qu’elle lui arracha quand elle emprisonna son sexe palpitant dans ses mains.

Visiblement satisfait, Nero choisit ce moment pour répondre à Maxson sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je choisis ta puissance de feu face à d'autres tribus minables. La suprématie de la Confrérie de l'acier est établie à l’Est. Il semblerait que vous soyez en voie de réconciliation avec vos compagnons de l’Ouest. J’anticipe cette possible réunion. Nous ne partageons pas la même philosophie, je te l'accorde, mais quelques concessions de part et d’autre vont dans le sens de toute civilisation digne de ce nom. J'ai maintenant l'assurance que tu restes un homme en chair et en os...et un homme tel que toi a besoin d'une femme à ses côtés.

\- Et pourquoi j'envisagerais sérieusement d'associer la Confrérie à un clan de raiders?

\- Mon clan est prospère et riche à sa façon, comme tu as pu le voir.

\- Folie. Je vous tuerai à la première occasion, ne put s’empêcher de cracher Maxson entre ses dents.

Contre toute attente, ces derniers mots provoquèrent l’hilarité de Nero. Maxson dût fermer les yeux à son tour comme il commençait à perdre pieds. Des paumes aussi douces, brûlantes même, enserrant son membre à présent dressé, ne facilitaient en rien les choses. Il ne pouvait plus dissimuler son état d'excitation. La jeune femme s'accroupit alors et le prit dans sa bouche lui arrachant un râle alors qu'elle accentuait le mouvement de sa langue autour de son sexe. Maxson darda un regard sur elle se demandant combien de temps il allait tenir. Elle était certes inexpérimentée, il en avait la conviction mais il était à sa merci, affaibli par ces derniers jours de captivité et ses blessures.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait tout d'un coup. Elle s'était positionnée de telle façon que Nero ne puisse pas voir ce qui se passait mais sa main droite n'était plus sur lui et glissait subrepticement entre ses cuisses à elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en ressortit un objet brillant, un poignard. Elle ne le tenait pas par le manche mais par la lame. Ils se regardaient intensément quand ses lèvres libérèrent sa verge raidie. Maxson était comme hypnotisé quand elle se releva lentement presque contre lui. Nero avait à présent recouvré son calme et s'était redressé sur son siège.

\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Ayena? aboya t-il. Il est à point, continue!

Elle avait pris appui sur son torse et Maxson sentait le métal froid du couteau contre sa peau. Elle s'efforçait de respirer calmement. Elle détourna ses yeux de chat de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'homme qui l'invectivait.

\- Je t'interdis de l'embrasser, tu m'entends? Je te l'interdis, siffla t-il menaçant.

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Maxson, elle chuchota à son intention.

\- Je serai la première à saisir cette occasion...

Maxson n’eut pas le temps de saisir le sens de ce qu’elle venait de dire car avec une rapidité et une dextérité surprenantes, elle se contorsionna en ployant un genou et de la main droite lança le couteau par la lame en direction de Nero. Celui-ci traversa la courte distante qui les séparait et vint se ficher avec force entre ses yeux le projetant contre son siège sous l'impact. Nero mourut sur le coup sans un bruit. Maxson en demeura interdit et respirait avec difficulté quand Ayena le regarda à nouveau, se demandant quelles étaient ses intentions. Son beau visage était alors impassible.

...

 

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea sur sa droite et sortit un sac assez lourd qu'elle traîna jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se saisit d’un autre couteau et lui fit face le considérant longuement pour finir par se rendre compte en même temps que lui que son érection était encore vivace. Rougissante, elle tendit les bras se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et s’employa à couper ses liens. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues rosies mais ses gestes restaient précis, méthodiques. Quand Maxson fut libre, elle s'en écarta aussitôt.

\- Je vous ai ramené ces vêtements, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Maxson n'osa pas bouger. Elle était en état de choc car ses joues étaient baignées de larmes sans qu'elle ne semble en avoir conscience et sans que sa voix douce ne trahisse la moindre émotion. Par pudeur, instinctivement, elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je...je suis désolé, dit-il décontenancé.

\- S'il vous plaît, faites vite, coupa t-elle.

Il ne broncha pas et se penchant pour fouiller dans le sac à ses pieds en extirpa une armure complète faite de cuir et de métal. Il se vêtit prestement guettant les bruits extérieurs et se chaussait quant elle lui tendit son fusil laser, quelques munitions ainsi que deux Stimpaks.

\- Vous n'irez pas bien loin avec des côtes fêlées.

\- Comment...

\- Lorsque je vous...touchais, dit-elle hésitante, je m’en suis rendue compte. Il faut partir maintenant, je vais vous montrer.

Interloqué, Maxson prit ce qu'elle lui offrait et se soigna.

Elle revêtit sa cape et son voile ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Toujours armée de son poignard, elle l'enjoignit de la suivre après avoir discrètement vérifié que le passage était libre. Maxson eut un dernier regard pour le cadavre qui gisait non loin de lui et une fois dehors fut happé par la nuit tombée depuis quelques heures.

Aucun garde en vue. Pure coïncidence ou négligence de Nero? Les sens en alerte, fusil au point, il commençait à croire sincèrement avoir une chance de s'échapper. Une chance inespérée offerte par cette créature d’apparence fragile qui venait de tuer son tortionnaire avec un sang-froid redoutable. Aussi, il jugea plus sage de rester sur ses gardes.

Ils avaient emprunté un sentier en contournant la tente qui rasait les remparts du clan érigés avec du bois et du barbelé. Si sa tenue permettait de passer presqu'inaperçu, Maxson était plus réservé concernant la tunique et le voile clairs de celle qui le précédait bien qu’elle progressait sans hésiter. Ils parvinrent bientôt à un bouquet d'arbres en piteux état et une tour en bois adossé aux remparts.

Elle lui signifia de marquer un temps d'arrêt et accroupis tous les deux dans la quasi obscurité, ils guettèrent le moindre mouvement. Une lumière diffuse et un ronflement à peine audible provenaient du rez de chaussée. Se relevant à demi, ils contournèrent le cabanon jusqu’à trouver l'entrée. Maxson vérifia que personne ne les suivait et avança vers la porte dépourvue de loquet. Profitant d'un des nombreux interstices, son regard tomba presque immédiatement sur le garde avachi sur une chaise la tête affaissée sur sa poitrine. Il dormait.

Il fallait agir vite et silencieusement. Tournant la tête vers celle qui l'accompagnait et qui, d’un signe de main, lui fit comprendre que le garde était bel et bien seul, il lui confia son arme avant de pousser la porte le plus lentement possible. La porte mal entretenue grinça mais pas au point de réveiller l’homme assoupi. À l'intérieur, Maxson découvrit au détour d’un escalier sommaire un système archaïque qui semblait être un monte-charge conçu pour deux personnes tout au plus. Maxson contourna l'homme qui devait peser aussi lourd que lui et se positionna derrière lui. Avec force, il l'agrippa par le cou le tirant brutalement de sa sieste et commença à serrer. Le garde ne pouvait se défaire de cette prise militaire et ne pouvait émettre un son sans commencer à s'étouffer. Il s'évanouit rapidement et Maxson, relâchant son étreinte à dessein, le laissa choir au sol. Elle le rejoignît qu'à cet instant et referma derrière elle.

 

\- Est-il...? Questionna t elle apeurée.

\- Non, mais il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures.

\- Bien. Il...il n'est pas méchant, voyez-vous, dit-elle mal à l'aise, paraissant tout à coup extrêmement fragile.

\- Je comprends, se contenta de répondre Maxson qui se pencha sur l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer afin de lui prendre son 10mm pourvu d’un silencieux et toutes ses munitions.

Elle lui rendit son arme puis se dirigea fébrilement vers le monte-charge, l'actionnant sans difficulté quand Maxson l’eut rejointe. L’ascension prit tout au plus une minute, ce qui lui parut une éternité. Une fois au sommet de la tour de garde, ils s'accroupirent à nouveau et avancèrent à découvert. Ils trouvèrent une corde épaisse solidement accrochée à une poutre et un coffre que Ayena ouvrit pour en extirper un mousqueton qu'elle lui remit aussitôt. Maxson entreprit de dérouler la corde et se penchant pour juger de la hauteur, s’aperçut de la présence d’un groupe de quelques hommes, une dizaine tout au plus, vers ce qui devait être l’entrée du camp. Les hommes étaient trop éloignés pour les voir et la forêt qui s’étendait à leur pied était à leur avantage. Testant la solidité du dispositif, il lança la corde. La regardant de biais et jaugeant son corps menu, il convint qu’il n’était pas question de s’y prendre à deux fois, ils descendraient ensemble.

\- Tenez, murmura t elle en extirpant un objet petit et rond de sa cape.

Maxson prit l'objet froid, lourd dans sa paume. Une grenade. Ancienne. Il la porta à hauteur d'yeux pour juger de son état et à la lumière du clair de lune, il reconnut une grenade d'alerte de la Confrérie de l'acier. Une version plutôt ancienne utilisée par la Confrérie de l'acier de l'ouest. La dernière fois qu'il en en avait vu une de semblable remontait à une partie de son enfance passée à la citadelle.

\- Est-ce que cela peut vous être utile?

\- Où avez-vous ceci?

\- Ma mère. Elle détenait certains objets comme celui-ci.

Maxson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et surtout celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé? Demande t il d'un ton abrupte.

\- Elle m'a raconté des tas d'histoires sur la Confrérie. Elle...semblait croire en votre cause. Mon p....Nero...l'a tué. Il y a deux ans. Il disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'un jour je comprendrais son geste. J'ai en quelque sorte fini par comprendre.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner regardant au loin puis le dévisagea avec cette intensité qui le troubla un instant.

\- "Les femmes sont un sujet de discorde entre nous". Il se plaisait à le répéter. J'étais autant un problème que ma mère l'était pour lui.

Mal à l'aise, Maxson se chargea d'arrimer le mousqueton mais se tournant vers elle pour l'attacher, elle eut un mouvement de recul secouant la tête en signe de refus.

\- Que faites-vous? Il faut que vous partiez maintenant.

Maxson comprit soudain qu'il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle l'accompagne plus avant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Votre père mort et moi en fuite. Qu'adviendra t-il de vous? dit-il durement comme il lui arrivait de s'exprimer ainsi envers ses propres soldats.  
Non. Je...je ne peux pas vous laisser ici.

Maxson fit une pause, regardant au loin puis vers le camp puis se rapprocha de la jeune femme dont la chevelure étincelait.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser derrière moi, Ayena.

Prononçant son nom pour la première fois, il prit brusquement conscience du lien invisible avec elle qu'il ne voulait pas rompre maintenant malgré le calvaire qu'elle avait du vivre à cause de lui.

\- Ma mère a été abandonnée par les vôtres quand elle est tombée entre leurs mains. Elle m'a raconté son désespoir de ne voir aucune mission de secours lui venir en aide. Les femmes ne semblent pas avoir plus d'importance aux yeux des membres de la Confrérie.

Maxson fronçant les sourcils ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Sa mère aurait appartenu à la Confrérie. Mais comment? Quand? Tant de questions auxquels ils lui faudrait trouver des réponses. Est-ce pour cette raison que Nero lui avait proposé une alliance?

\- Ne vous trompez pas sur mon compte, Ayena. Chaque soldat, chaque membre de mon équipage revêt une importance capitale pour moi. Je vous dois certainement la vie. Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici sachant ce que vous risquez. Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier ce qui s'est passé. Il me coûte d'avoir prit part à cela...mais sur mon honneur, je ne vous laisserai pas aux mains de ces brutes.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'en essayant de la convaincre, il avait prit sa main dans la sienne et la serrait frénétiquement. Son parfum lui emplit à nouveau les narines...sa bouche, ses yeux...il lui paraissait inconcevable de plus jamais la voir elle. 

\- Je viens avec vous...si vous me promettez de tenir parole.

 

Un vent froid se leva leur rappelant subitement la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tous deux frissonnant, Maxson esquissa un geste pour les amarrer tous les deux et voyant qu'elle le laissait faire, il se hâta avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

\- Je vous écoute, finit il par dire.

\- Je veux servir la Confrérie. Vraiment, crût-elle bon de rajouter cherchant son regard. Et malgré ce qui s'est passé, je ne vous appartiens pas. Je ferai mes preuves. Je ne vous appartiens pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Est-ce ce que vous voulez? Servir la Confrérie, Ayena?

\- Oui.

\- Une fois que vous nous avez rejoint, une fois dans nos rangs, je deviens votre supérieur et votre Aîné. Il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur. Je vous demanderai une loyauté sans faille et...rien d'autre. Ce qui s'est passé ici, entre nous, reste derrière nous. Personne n'en saura rien.

\- Je...Merci, murmura t-elle éperdue. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Au moment de descendre en rappel, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui autour de sa taille. Son corps chaud, tremblant, blotti contre lui, il se promit de la ramener saine et sauve à bord du Prydwen....quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- J'ai peur du vide, confessa t elle en fermant les yeux.

Maxson la tint plus fermement la sentant trembler davantage et murmura contre son oreille quelques mots rassurants avant de s'élancer.

 

...


	2. Premiers pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur ramène Ayena à bord du Prydwen qui fait ses premiers pas au sein de la Confrérie mais aussi un premier pas vers lui. Tentation, quand tu nous tiens.

Novembre 2290. Cap sur Chicago.

 

Les bruits sourds provenant d’un début d’activité à bord du Prydwen poussèrent Ayena à entrouvrir les yeux. Péniblement. Elle découvrit que le scribe sénior Haylen, avec qui elle partageait ses quartiers, avait déjà quitté la chambre. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et son sommeil n’avait jamais été aussi lourd qu’en ce moment. Les entraînements qu’elle suivait depuis ses premiers jours à bord du Prydwen s’étaient intensifiés au fil des semaines et son corps commençait sérieusement à se rebeller. Il était de plus en plus laborieux pour elle de se lever aux aurores et certains jours, tout lui paraissait insurmontable. Ces jours là, elle était assaillie par le doute.

S’engager dans la Confrérie de l’Acier ou périr ou pire encore, être violentée par Siri, le bras droit de son père, Nero. Oui, Siri, qui convoitait la place de Nero et qui la convoitait, elle, depuis longtemps, l’aurait certainement épargnée malgré son parricide mais sa vie serait devenue un véritable enfer. Un enfer plus invivable qu'auparavant.

Une fois debout, Ayena fila directement dans la douche étroite, un véritable luxe à bord du Prydwen et se mit en quête de faire sa toilette. L’eau à peine tiède acheva de la réveiller totalement. Manquer l’appel était impensable pour un Initié et elle désirait prendre le temps de se restaurer suffisamment avant d'affronter cette nouvelle journée.

En enfilant son uniforme orange d’initiée, elle remarqua les quelques bleus épars sur ses bras et ses cuisses. Rien de bien méchant dans tous les cas. Ne s’était-t-elle pas promise de donner le meilleur d’elle même chaque jour qu’il lui était donné de vivre désormais? Sa mère lui aurait rappelé dans ses moments d'incertitude le prix de la liberté. Ayena s’efforçait de se remémorer ses enseignements pour demeurer forte, comme une vie nouvelle, inattendue, s’offrait désormais à elle.

Ses premiers pas au sein de la Confrérie furent un moment particulièrement à la fois étrange et éprouvant. Des visages inconnus, dans ce vaisseau immense. Des hommes et des femmes qu'elle devait désormais considérer comme ses frères d’après Arthur Maxson. Une fois en chemin vers leur salut, l’Aîné qu’elle nommait désormais ainsi s’était employé à tout lui expliquer. Elle avait dû répondre à bon nombre de questions sur sa mère et voyant l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à son histoire, Ayena se livra complètement. Il s'était alors engagé à faire des recherches sur Mary Landis afin de faire toute la lumière sur son passé, sur sa vie lorsqu'elle faisait partie de la Confrérie. Ayena fut dès lors convaincue qu'Arthur Maxson était un homme de confiance.

Ils avaient mis deux jours à rejoindre Bethel Park, au sud de Pittsburgh. Une patrouille de la Confrérie de l’acier y stationnait avant l’embuscade qui avait eu lieu non loin de là. Ce petit groupe de soldats devait y demeurer dix jours en cas de problème. A l’aide de la grenade d’alerte, Maxson avait pu les prévenir de leur présence tout en restant à bonne distance. Maxson savait qu'un des paladins sénior y était affecté et serait à même de reconnaître une grenade de la Confrérie quelle qu'elle soit. Peu de temps après, un vertiptère les avait survolé pour les récupérer sans incident. Dès les premières retrouvailles avec ses hommes, Ayena comprit à quel point le jeune Aîné était aimé et respecté d’eux, chéri de tous. Elle surprit même dans le regard de beaucoup d’entre eux l'émotion de le revoir sain et sauf.

Une fois sur le pont d’envol du Prydwen, Ayena et Arthur Maxson avaient pu échanger brièvement comme il la laissait entre les mains du scribe Haylen, une petite femme rousse aux cheveux courts et aux yeux rieurs. Alors que Maxson lui adressait un dernier regard à son endroit, il parut légèrement hésiter (certainement à cause du regard qu’Ayena lui renvoya, les yeux agrandis par l’appréhension) avant de la saluer une dernière fois. La seule personne qu’Ayena connaissait à peu près à bord du Prydwen venait de redevenir l’Aîné de la Confrérie. Il n’était plus alors le prisonnier qu’elle avait sauvé, le compagnon de route de quelques jours le temps de leur fuite. Arthur Maxson fut presqu’immédiatement happé par les responsabilités qui incombaient à son rang et accaparé par ses officiers dont le Capitaine-Lancier Kells.

Comme cela était prévu avant l’attaque, le Prydwen avait mis cap au nord, direction Cleveland. Là-bas, il devait y stationner près d'un mois. Sur place, plusieurs allers retours étaient opérés chaque jour entre la base établie des années auparavant par la Confrérie de l'ouest et le Prydwen. Diverses missions terrestres avaient été également conduites dans les alentours.

Arthur Maxson ne l’avait pas complètement abandonné et malgré son refus de bénéficier d’un traitement particulier, c’est avec soulagement qu’Ayena avait accueilli la proposition du scribe Haylen de rejoindre ses quartiers et d’être prise en quelque sorte sous son aile. Car, plus tard, Ayena fut présentée au paladin qui devait désormais être son mentor comme elle avait formulé le vœu de se former au combat au grand damne d’Haylen qui la trouvait particulièrement douée pour les sciences et la médecine. A sa plus grande joie, le souhait d’Ayena de marcher dans les pas de sa mère avait été respecté.

La Confrérie de l'Acier recrutait activement des habitants des Terres Désolées ayant été plébiscités par des soldats aguerris, pour devenir des Initiés. Après qu’ils eurent fait leur preuve à l'entraînement et sur le terrain, les Initiés devaient opérer un choix qui serait validé ou non par leurs supérieurs et l'Aîné Maxson. Il y avait trois voies qu'un Initié pouvait choisir : Rejoindre L'Armée, soit la force terrestre de la Confrérie incorporant Chevaliers et Paladins (ces derniers étant officiers), ou Les Forces Aériennes rassemblant les lanciers, c'est-à-dire les pilotes de Vertiptères et du Prydwen ou embrasser une carrière de civils dédiée aux Scribes, responsables des recherches et du développement de technologies, d'armes et d'armures pour les Chevaliers et les Paladins.

 

Pour le moment, Ayena voulait se contenter de vivre au jour le jour et se dévouait corps et âme à ses sessions d’entraînement et à tout ce qu’on voulait bien lui enseigner. Elle affrontait chaque journée avec entrain et avec la même volonté de progresser rapidement au maniement de toutes sortes d’armes ainsi qu'au combat au corps à corps qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement. Le paladin Sheen était un homme sévère et renfrogné qui ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Il était en charge de quatre initiés dont elle. Et elle, eh bien, elle avait tout à prouver.

Le paladin Sheen n'avait pas mâché ses mots ni caché sa méfiance. Il lui avait fait part de ses doutes quant aux capacités d’une civile par rapport à celles de n’importe quel soldat de la Confrérie qui aurait été enrôlé dès son plus jeune âge. Mais, elle lui avait démontrer sa combativité au fil des jours et qu’il se trompait peut-être sur son compte. S’il ne se comportait plus comme le dernier des salauds avec elle, aucun mot d’encouragement ne traversait ses lèvres pour autant.

Ayena s’en était accommodée sans problème. Nero avait été cent fois pire comme père. Et si Maxson n’avait donné que très peu de détails sur ce qui s’était passé, tous surent comment Nero était mort. Ceci lui valut d’être plutôt bien acceptée à bord malgré les soupçons qui pesaient encore sur ses intentions. Mal avisé celui qui aurait osé contredire l'aîné.

 

Jaugeant son reflet dans le miroir, Ayena se demanda pour la énième fois si elle devait sacrifier sa chevelure encombrante mais cette idée ne fit que l'effleurer une nouvelle fois. Après tout, c’est ainsi que sa mère l’aimait, avec ses longues mèches blondes qu’elle brossait patiemment presque chaque soir. Ayena secoua la tête pour chasser son image, le chagrin aussi, qui menaçait de l'emporter, et se fit une longue tresse qu’elle enroula en chignon lourd sur le bas de sa nuque.

Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le réfectoire situé un Niveau plus bas que le pont principal. Une fois son plateau bien garni, elle repéra ses trois camarades parmi la trentaine de personnes qui étaient déjà attablées. Wyatt Danes, Pomena Reese qu’on surnommait « Pim » et Brennen Duval se mettaient toujours au même endroit. Cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur, que l’un des trois sinon tous, agitent les bras à son attention pour lui signifier leur présence. Elle avait peut-être déjà tout perdu dans une vie passée mais elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir une deuxième chance.

Avec un petit sourire, Les rejoignant, elle les salua avant de s’attabler elle aussi. Les regardant tour à tour, elle se répéta intérieurement qu’elle avait beaucoup de chance. Chacun d’eux s’était tout de suite montrer amical avec elle et surtout n’avait jamais cherché à l’assommer de question. Ils étaient tous les quatre pratiquement du même âge mais Brennen avec son air réfléchi paraissait beaucoup plus âgé. Avec ses cheveux coupés court et ses lunettes de vue, il avait plus l’allure d’un médecin que d’un soldat mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence.

Wyatt, lui, les dominait tous d’une bonne tête et demie et avait une carrure imposante (pas autant que Maxson pensait Ayena à chaque fois) qui tranchait avec son visage juvénile encadré d’une tignasse cuivrée toujours en bataille, et ses yeux rieurs. Pim, quant à elle, était de la même taille que Ayena. Avec une peau d'ébène, des yeux noirs en amande et un corps fin musclé, son aspect était rendu encore plus redoutable du fait de ses tempes rasées et sa crête de longues mèches brunes ramassées en queue de cheval. Ayena l’aima tout de suite comme une sœur et toutes les deux s’entraidaient à la moindre occasion.

Tous les quatre mangèrent rapidement en silence, les paupières alourdies de sommeil. Le soleil se levait à peine quand la première sirène retentit, signifiant le rassemblement de tous les membres d’équipage soit une centaine sur le pont principal. L’occasion était donnée au commandement de tenir informés l’ensemble de ses hommes tous les jours. Il arrivait que ce soit l’Aîné Maxson en personne qui intervienne mais c’était chose plus rare, non que l’Aîné soit un homme distant avec ses hommes. Ayena qui ne l’avait pas encore croisé au détour d’un couloir depuis qu’elle avait pris ses quartiers à bord du Prydwen, l’apercevait de loin certains jours, toujours plongé dans une discussion avec un membre d’équipage et elle appréciait qu’il ne fisse pas cas de rang ou de statut.

Depuis cette nuit-là, passés Le choc du meurtre de son père et de leur fuite effrénée, Le retour à la réalité avait été brutale. Crises de larmes la nuit, crises d'angoisse, elle avait été obligée de se confier en partie à Haylen et à Pim. Elles eurent raison d'insister pour qu'elle Le fasse. Elle n'aurait pas été capable d'aller mieux sans partager son malêtre même si elle s'était gardée de tout leur dire. Il était arrivé une ou deux fois de surprendre le regard de Maxson sur elle. Par exemple, quand elle s'entraînait ou encore lorsqu'elle prenait ses repas au mess. Elle éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à réprimer le malaise qui l'étreignait et était incapable de soutenir plus de quelques secondes son regard ténébreux, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Pas comme cette nuit oú il avait cherché à la convaincre de venir avec lui.

Mais que pouvait il bien penser à présent ? Nero avait fait en sorte de la salir, de bafouer son honneur, de la briser comme il avait tenté de le faire avec sa mère. Mais cette dernière avait résisté jusqu’à la fin. Jusqu’à sa fin. Ayena s’était alors jurée de se battre elle-aussi et …de vaincre l’homme qui lui avait ôté la vie sans raison qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. Cet homme, son propre père, avait eu le temps de la blesser au plus profond d’elle-même. Il avait eu le temps de l’atteindre dans sa dignité et Arthur Maxson était le seul à bord du Prydwen à en avoir été Le témoin.

Il avait tenté de la rassurer par la suite lui témoignant un profond respect mais tous deux restaient marqués par ce qui s’était passé et observaient par moment un silence gêné. Un homme tel que lui avec à une femme issue d’un clan de pillards et dont le père avait cherché à le lui vendre liés par un coup du sort. Une mauvaise blague.

A sa place, Ayena en aurait éprouvé du dégoût ou de la pitié. Maxson avait tenu parole et une fois à bord du Prydwen, la vie avait suivi son cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle pouvait se reconstruire petit à petit, tenter d’oublier. Elle ne lui appartenait pas et avec le recul, elle éprouvait de l'embarras en repensant à cet échange mais elle n'avait pas pris toute la mesure de qui il était vraiment qu'une fois parmi les siens. Non, il était impensable qu'il veuille d'elle une seule seconde.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand le brouhaha sur le pont principal s'éteignit presque instantanément à l'apparition de l'Aîné et de son équipe rapprochée. Ayena retint son souffle quand elle le vit. Elle réalisa que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle fut surprise par l'émotion qui la gagna en l'apercevant. Ses tempes rasées de près, sa coupe et sa barbe étaient impeccables comme d'habitude. Arborant sa tenue sombre d’officier de haut rang, il ne portait pas son blouson de combat épais et chaud. Les officiers de rang inférieur ou encore les initiés comme elle portaient l'uniforme de couleur grise ou orange quand certains n'étaient pas revêtus de leur armure assistée.

Maxson était atypique en tout point de vue et se démarquait de tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé dans sa vie, y compris à bord du Prydwen. De haute stature, il dominait la plupart de ces hommes avec sa silhouette musclée et large. Son visage anguleux avait les marques caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui avait connu de nombreuses batailles et épreuves. Elle avait noté la première fois la longue cicatrice sur le côté droit de son visage et avait su depuis d'où il tenait une telle blessure. Ses yeux oscillaient entre un bleu pâle et un gris d'acier, de cela elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ses cheveux d'une jolie teinte marron foncé étaient épais et brossés vers l'arrière, les côtés coupés très courts. Ce style était apparemment répandu au sein de la Confrérie. Ses pommettes étaient hautes saillantes et son nez à la fois fort et aristocratique. Il avait l'allure d'un homme dangereux, d'un homme sûr de lui.

Néanmoins, peu de femmes demeuraient imperturbables en sa présence car il était somme toute très agréable à regarder et parmi celles que Ayena fréquentait, Haylen faisait partie d’une minorité qui osait le regarder droit dans les yeux sans broncher. Quand sa voix ténébreuse rompit le silence solennel qui s'était installé parmi les soldats, Ayena ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

\- Mes chers frères , introduisit Maxson, d'une voix vibrante. Nous sommes à cinq jours de notre destination. Nos échanges réguliers avec la garnison de Chicago me permettent de vous confirmer que les nôtres sont impatients de vous retrouver. Une fois là-bas, vous en saurez davantage sur la mission importante qui nous attend. Nos compatriotes, la Confrérie du Mid ouest, ont requis notre aide et parce que, nous appartenons à la Confrérie de l'acier et que nos idéaux sont les mêmes, nous nous devions de répondre présents. Dans vingt-quatre heures, nous serons à Mi parcours de notre destination. Nous ferons une halte au nord de Fort Wayne pour dépêcher une patrouille de reconnaissance. Soyez attentifs, soldats, ayez toujours à coeur d'apprendre les uns des autres. Ayez toujours à cœur d'être les meilleurs car il y a des gens ici bas qui ont besoin de nous. Ayez confiance en vous. Ayez confiance en nos desseins car notre cause est juste. Notre cause est noble. Il ne sera pas question de relâchement d'ici à Chicago. Vous faites ma fièreté. Ad Victoriam.

"Ad Victoriam", reprit l'assemblée la main sur le cœur comme galvanisée.

\- Rompez, dit Maxson d'une voix forte avant de se tourner vers Kells et deux de ses paladins seniors. Paladin Sheen, vous m'avez demandé audience, retrouvons-nous au poste de commandement d'ici vingt minutes. Kells, tenez-moi informé de notre plan de vol comme convenu. Maintenons cette Vitesse de croisière, nous avons tout notre temps.

Croisant les mains dans son dos, Maxson reporta son attention vers le pont principal où les membres de l'équipage retournaient à leurs occupations. De sa position surélevée, il balaya une dernière fois la gigantesque salle. Il demeura là un instant immobile scrutant chaque visage comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. En vain.

Si le pont principal en était le coeur et les quartiers de l'équipage comprenant le réfectoire le poumon, alors la passerelle de commandement était véritablement le cerveau du Prydwen. Uniquement accessible aux officiers supérieurs, la passerelle de commandement était l'endroit où l'Aîné Maxson et son second, Kells, passaient le plus clair de leurs temps.

D'ici, ils assuraient les choix tactiques ainsi que l'organisation des missions dont plus rarement celles envoyées par le Haut Conseil de l'Ouest, avec qui la faction de l'est entretenait des relations en dent de scie. C'est ici que se trouvaient les principales consoles radars ainsi que les centres tactiques et de communication. En ce sens, la passerelle ressemblait beaucoup à une salle informatique de bonne superficie comme on en trouvait au vingt et unième siècle. De là, ils leur arrivaient également d'utiliser l'intercom afin de s'adresser à tout l'équipage du Prydwen y compris ceux officiant sur le pont d'envol.

Dix postes de travail comprenant des consoles informatiques étaient adossés aux cloisons de part et d'autre de la salle. Au centre de la pièce, on disposait les cartes sur un plan de travail puis face à l'entrée de la passerelle de commandement une gigantesque baie vitrée leur donnait une vue imprenable sur le pont d'envol où quatre vertiptères y étaient arrimés en permanence, prêts à décoller.

La dizaine d'officiers saluèrent Maxson à son entrée et reprirent aussitôt le travail; les paladins en chef Grieth et MacLahan ainsi que le scribe Haylen et le capitaine lancier Kells s'affairaient déjà au dessus du plan de cartes. Le paladin Sheen était présent comme convenu mais en retrait. Maxson devinait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir s'entretenir avec lui ce matin-là et se surprit à vouloir gagner du temps, ce qui Le contraria lui qui n'était pas du genre à reculer devant quoique ce soit.

\- Kells, vous avez le rapport que j'ai demandé?

\- Affirmatif, Aîné Maxson, répondit le capitaine en le lui tendant avant de poursuivre sans perdre de temps. Notre objectif est à une journée de marche de la station de ravitaillement.

\- Aîné, Il serait plus prudent que les vertiptères ne s'en approchent pas, enchaîna Haylen avant d'indiquer sur la carte un point précis. Nos hommes doivent poursuivre à pied à partir de Hessen Cassel. Ils en auraient pour tout au plus une demie journée de marche pour atteindre Monmouth. Une fois la mission remplie, je propose qu'on Les récupère au même endroit. À l'allée, contourner par l'est et au retour par l'ouest en longeant la rivière St Mary's.

\- Bien sûr, votre estimation ne tient pas compte des obstacles.

\- Pas de tous, Aîné, nos informateurs nous ont simplement parlé de bêtes sauvages, Yao Guaï, chiens errants et de quelques goules, compléta le paladin Grieth. Il n'y aurait pas de raiders dans le coin. En empruntant deux itinéraires différents, avec une équipe au sol nous n'attirerons pas trop l'attention.

\- Très bien. Huit soldats et un scribe suffiront apparemment, concéda Maxson. Pas de changement de ce côté-là. Paladin Sheen, approchez. Vous autres, rompez. Bon travail.

Les deux hommes allèrent au devant de la baie afin de s'isoler du reste des personnes présentes.

\- Je vous écoute, paladin, dit Maxson les yeux rivés sur le pont d'envol croisant les mains dans son dos.

\- Aîné, Si cette mission s'y prête, je souhaite qu'elle soit l'occasion pour mes initiés de prouver leur valeur.

"Nous y voilà", pensa Maxson.

\- Ils sont prêts à me suivre sur le terrain, dit Sheen avec conviction. Ils n'échoueront pas. Par ailleurs, je suis un homme de terrain et il me tarde d'y retourner n'ayant pas participé aux dernières opérations. Vous avez probablement vos raisons, Aîné, ...

\- Parlez librement, paladin, encouragea Maxson lui faisant face.

\- Aîné, je ne remettrai jamais en question vos décisions. Vous m'avez laissé suffisamment de temps pour accomplir mon devoir de mentor. Les nouvelles recrues dont j'ai la charge sont prêtes. Avez-vous toujours confiance en mes capacités, Aîné? Demanda Sheen, mal à l'aise.

\- Rien n'a changé, Sheen, je me fie à votre jugement, trancha Maxson d'un ton qui se voulut rassurant. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez été choisi pour cette équipe.

\- Vous m'en voyez honoré, Aîné. J'ai pourtant manqué d'objectivité à propos de Landis. Elle est, je dois le reconnaître, l'une des meilleures recrues qui m'ait été donnée de former ces dernières années.

En entendant le paladin mentionner le nom de Ayena, Maxson venait de matérialiser la source de son trouble mais sentit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, sous peine d'éveiller des soupçons. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Les initiés devaient aller sur le terrain au plus tôt. Il en allait de l'honneur de leur parrain. La protéger elle reviendrait à mettre Sheen dans l'embarras.

\- Vous participerez à cette mission, paladin, vous réquisitionnerez deux de vos meilleurs chevaliers pour vous assister. Vous ferez équipe avec le paladin Maclahan. Nous débrieferons demain en fin de journée. Ad Victoriam, paladin.

\- Ad Victoriam, Aîné Maxson.

Le paladin Sheen parut soulagé d'un poids, se redressant pour saluer Maxson avant de prendre congé. Maxson lui, se sentit au contraire abattu et s'en voulut de cet état. Même invisible à ses yeux, la présence d'Ayena Landis à bord du Prydwen et quelque part dans sa vie l'oppressait. Et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. L'Aîné de la Confrérie était censé être un homme de pouvoir pourtant bien des choses lui demeuraient inaccessibles.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'enfuir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. C'était somme toute logique mais aujourd'hui, il avait cette impression tenace d'avoir renoncé à elle pour quelque part gagner sa confiance. Illogique. Irrationnel. Pourtant cette absence de choix le rendait amer. Le fossé entre eux lui semblait immense, d'abord à cause de la situation dans laquelle Nero les avait mis tous les deux puis son statut d'aîné et elle d'initiée compliquait grandement les choses. Taire ce qu'il voulait, taire ses désirs...À la longue, avec sa frustration grandissante, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La Confrérie méritait un chef bien dans sa tête, heureux. L'être abject qu'était Nero avait raison: il n'était pas fait que d'acier et la guerre....eh bien la guerre l'usait trop rapidement. Mais que voulait il? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi tout ce qui lui avait importé jusqu'à présent n'avait plus de sens? Pourquoi ce tiraillement?

Il fallait qu'il s'isole. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il quitta la passerelle de commandement et rejoignit l'étage où il pouvait jouir de la même vue mais seul. Et la réponse lui vint, implacable, comme définitive. Parce que c'était Elle.

Juste après le dîner, Ayena et Pim regagnaient les quartiers d'Haylen bavardant tranquillement. Une fois dans la chambre, Haylen invita Pim à rester un moment avec elles. Ayena et Pim après une nouvelle journée éreintante s'affalèrent sur la couche de Ayena.

\- Eh bien, je vois que Sheen ne vous a pas ménagé, railla Haylen en refermant le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Plus l'heure de notre départ approche, plus il est d'une humeur massacrante, dit Pim en se mettant sur ses deux coudes.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme, mentit Ayena en baillant les yeux rivés au plafond.

\- Je l'ai rarement senti aussi nerveux, dit Pim. Non pas que Sheen laisse transparaître grand chose mais pour le côtoyer au quotidien, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Ayena finit par se redresser et entreprit de défaire sa tresse.

\- Ayena, je te trouve bien songeuse. Stressée? Interrogea Haylen sur un ton serein.

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, si quand même, admit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu parles, tu as hâte d'y aller. Sous ses airs de poupée blonde, c'est une tueuse redoutable, lança Pim en rigolant. Pire que moi. Elle a envoyé deux fois ce pauvre Wyatt au tapis. Il pèse trois fois plus lourd qu'elle. Il ne comprend toujours pas qu'il ne doit pas la sous-estimer.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses? Insista Haylen.

\- Ce n’est pas grand-chose. Avec ce rythme effréné, je n’ai pas pu régler quelque chose. J'ai encore...le vertige, avoua Ayena.

\- Ok, Ayena, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que cela finira par passer ? assura Pim en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Dans le feu de l'action, tu t'en sortiras très bien, j’en suis sûre.

\- Pomena a raison, renchérit Haylen, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai peut-être une idée. Il faut combattre le mal par le mal, il y a un endroit sur le Prydwen où tu pourrais t'exercer.

Ayena et Pim se regardèrent un bref instant.

\- Il faut que je me débarrasse de cet… handicap, je ferai ce qu'il faut.

 

\- Bien je te fais un plan dans ce cas!

 

...

 

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Ayena se dirigeait d’un pas hésitant vers l'avant du Prydwen. Rasant presque les murs, elle priait pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec le paladin Sheen. Elle aurait déjà dû être au lit à cette heure-ci. Mais voilà, elle était à cran. Elle s'était éclipsée de la chambre sans un bruit après avoir enfilé un pantalon de treillis et une veste légère par-dessus son débardeur fin. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rebrousser chemin devant les regards insistants des hommes encore présents sur le pont principal. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris soin d'attacher ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle attirait un peu trop l'attention. Heureusement, aucun n'osa l'aborder. Bientôt, elle atteignit les quartiers des officiers qui occupaient l'avant du pont et comme Haylen le lui avait indiqué, elle trouva l'escalier étroit au bout du couloir sur sa droite puis une fois au niveau supérieur, la lourde porte d'acier qui donnait sur le poste d'avant garde du Prydwen.

Elle hésita légèrement avant d’enclencher le mécanisme et comme le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, elle dut pousser avec son corps pour passer. Une fois dehors, elle referma avec précaution avant de regarder tout autour d'elle avec appréhension. Bien qu'elle eut conscience d'être entourée de vide, elle trouvât l'endroit presqu'apaisant comme il était désert et faiblement éclairé par les projecteurs situés sur le pont d'envol plus haut. Le Prydwen avançait à une allure extrêmement réduite et le vent semblait faiblir. Le brouillard épais l'empêchait de voir au-delà des balustrades d'acier qui bordaient la passerelle large de quatre mètres environ. Celle-ci se terminait en pointe à une dizaine de mètres de là où elle se tenait et une structure en forme de cercle d'où s'étiraient des câbles d'acier se dressait à mi-chemin. 

Ayena se dit qu'en y effectuant un aller-retour, ce serait déjà pas si mal pour tester ses limites. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à avancer les bras serrés autour d'elle. Les yeux rivés devant elle, elle s'encourageait silencieusement. Les voyages en vertiptere se déroulaient étrangement bien mais son vertige menaçait toujours de la gagner quand elle se trouvait en hauteur en position statique. N'osant pas regarder sur les côtés, elle se focalisa sur sa progression et se trouva en quelques secondes au cercle. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle décida de poursuivre.

\- Allez ma grande, du nerf! Tu n'as pas toute la nuit.

Elle s'efforçait d'aller plus vite alors que le brouillard s'épaississait tout autour d'elle. Avec un petit rire, elle atteignît enfin le bastingage et le saisit des deux mains levant la tête pour tenter de deviner les contours des vertiptères juste au dessus d'elle. Savourant cette petite victoire, rejetant la tête en arrière, elle huma l'air frais avant de songer à faire demi tour. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit la porte grincer dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face mais le brouillard compact l'empêchait de voir qui approchait. Elle tendit un bras au devant d'elle presqu'instinctivement mais elle était incapable de bouger.

Elle ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres. D'un pas mal assuré toujours Le Bras tendu, elle rebroussa chemin allant au devant de ce visiteur impromptu. Le bruit de pas lourds lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un homme puis soudain sa main rencontra un torse dur. Ayena la retira précipitamment ne pouvant retenir un cri de surprise.

\- Initiée Landis, que diable faites-vous ici?

Cette voix caractéristique, à la fois caverneuse et chaude, Ayena se raidit et se mit instinctivement au garde à vous.

\- Mes respects, Aîné Maxson, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé moins fluette.

Clignant des yeux et les joues en feu, Ayena finit par distinguer le visage de ce dernier et il avait pour ainsi dire l'air furieux, ses yeux bleu gris lançaient des éclairs. Il était suffisamment proche pour être parfaitement visible. La chemise qu'il portait dévoilait la musculature impressionnante de son torse et de ses bras. Ayena se sentit troublée malgré elle. Elle aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il était vraiment très grand et très beau mais décidément très en colère. 

\- Que faites-vous ici? Reprit Maxson, en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Vous partez en mission quand le jour sera à peine levé. Votre mentor vous a certainement invité à rejoindre vos quartiers au plus tôt. Que signifie cette escapade nocturne en pareil endroit?

Maxson marqua une pause.

\- À moins que vous n'attendiez quelqu'un? Demanda t'il soupçonneux.

\- Non, répondît Ayena d'une toute petite voix. Non, je n'attends... je n'attends personne, Aîné. Je...je désirais marcher un peu avant de me coucher, voilà tout.

\- Initiée, je vous veux reposée et sur le pont aux aurores. Nous comptons sur une pleine réussite de la mission. Il le faut, dit-il solennellement les yeux rivés sur les siens. Vous le comprenez, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, monsieur et ce sera le cas, vous pouvez compter sur vos hommes... et moi-même. La mission sera une réussite. 

\- La réussite n'en sera vraiment une que si vous tous revenez en vie, Landis, coupa t-il froidement.

\- Je...je comprends...bien sûr, balbutia t-elle, essayant de soutenir le regard d'acier de Maxson.

Les nappes de brouillard qui les enveloppaient commençaient à se dissiper et Ayena finit par risquer un œil à sa droite. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le Prydwen survolait une vallée recouverte d'une forêt étonnamment dense, elle fut prise de vertiges et esquissa un pas de côté pour venir agripper la balustrade d'acier. Le vent qui se levait à nouveau n'arrangea rien et elle se sentit vulnérable tout d'un coup. Elle s'obligea à fermer les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'au contact fugace des doigts brûlants de Maxson sur sa joue. Ce contact avait été si bref qu'elle se demanda s'il avait été réel.

\- Rentrons, finit-il par dire, vous ne devriez pas être en pareil endroit, seule. D'ailleurs, votre participation à cette mission est annulée sur le champ.

\- Quoi? Non, je vous en prie, s'écria t elle, levant la tête vers lui, sous le choc.

\- Votre peur du vide est un point faible qu'il vous faut travailler au préalable.

\- Je m'y emploie, Aîné Maxson. J'ai travaillé dur et le paladin Sheen compte sur moi. Je ne le décevrai pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne faillirai pas.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cela, de votre bouche même, souffla t il, aussi tendu qu'elle ne l'était elle à ce moment-là.

Maxson se passa une main dans les cheveux comme mal à l'aise devant tant de passion. Un être libre. Farouchement libre. Forte, fragile. Il ne savait plus sur quel pieds danser. Elle s'employait à mettre tant de distance entre eux en lui servant du monsieur et de l'aîné. Il en était étonnamment exaspéré. Et bien Soit. Il était son supérieur après tout.

\- Ma décision est prise, Landis. À présent, suivez-moi si vous en êtes capable, lança t-il d'une voix calme avant de faire mine de se diriger vers la porte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cru bon de conclure ainsi sa phrase, s'il avait voulu la blesser mais il l'avait touché vu le rouge qui lui était monté à nouveau aux joues. Ayena se précipita vers lui pour le dépasser, oubliant son environnement, et marchant à reculons pour lui faire face, elle lui asséna d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous m'aviez promis.

Maxson levant un sourcil étonné ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne lui fut plus possible d'avancer, la jeune femme dos contre la porte lui barrait la route lui signifiant qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Pas de traitement de faveur, vous vous en rappelez?

\- Vous vous méprenez, soldat? Ma décision s'appuie sur des faits objectifs. Vous pouvez compromettre cette mission.

\- Pourquoi la compromettrais-je plus qu'un autre? Et pourquoi vous obstiner à m'appeler soldat si vous ne me laissez pas une chance de vous prouver que je peux en être un?

Elle était en colère bien que son ton restait superbement mesuré. Ses boucles blondes se soulevaient au gré des bourrasques, ses yeux de chat flamboyaient.

\- Initiée, remettez-vous en question la décision prise par votre Aîné?

\- Cette décision est peut-être liée à la façon dont vous me regardez en ce moment même, répondît elle, se dévissant la tête pour soutenir son regard.

\- Vous titillez la ligne rouge, Ayena, dit Maxson dans un souffle les yeux rivés malgré lui sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme.

Ayena leva alors les deux mains vers lui et comme il ne l'arrêta pas les posa sur son visage. Elle sentit sous ses doigts les reliefs de la cicatrice sur sa joue et la douceur de sa barbe. À son contact, Maxson tressaillit et fermant un instant les yeux se laissa faire. Alors que les doigts d'Ayena s'aventuraient sur ses tempes puis dans ses cheveux, il laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'osait pas la toucher et respirait à grand peine. Elle l'attira pourtant un peu plus près et il dut poser les mains contre la porte pour éviter que leurs corps ne se touchent. Elle Le tenait à sa merci, lui, l'aîné de la Confrérie de l'acier.

\- Nero ne voulait pas que je vous embrasse, murmura t elle.

Sa voix rauque, à peine audible, trahissait son trouble et tira Maxson de sa torpeur. Alors il la dévisagea sans mot dire, hypnotisé par sa beauté irréelle. Elle tendit son visage vers le sien et malgré le faible éclairage, il pouvait en apprécier chaque détail. Son parfum l'enivrait. L'être qui lui manquait tous les jours, avec qui il avait désiré milles fois se retrouver seul ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, était à sa portée, sans témoins. Et il s'apprêtait à la renvoyer dans ses quartiers. Non, c'était insensé de faire l'opposé de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment: Prolonger ce moment. Mais avec ses mains sur lui, il se savait perdu. Il allait commettre l'irréparable, il allait assouvir son désir Le plus profond. La prendre dans ses bras et se laisser aller. 

\- Il disait qu'un baiser était la chose la plus intime qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient partager, dit-elle d'une voix altérée par l'émotion qui la gagnait. Qu'un baiser de ma mère avait failli causer sa perte et que c'est ainsi qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Maxson comprit le défi qu'elle lui lançait. Elle tenta de l'attirer plus avant mais il résista. Il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'il se reprenne, qu'il mette fin à ce qui se passait entre eux. Il avait bien sûr eu des aventures avec des femmes sous son commandement mais là c'était différent. Tout était différent et il Le pressentait. Avec elle, ce serait tout ou rien.

\- Ayena....

\- Qui suis-je pour vous, Aîné Maxson? Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Murmura t-elle insistante, son regard fouillant le sien.

Sans crier gare, il la plaqua contre la porte la saisissant fermement par la taille. Il colla son front contre le sien en proie à une lutte interne sans précédent puis la souleva afin que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien. Ils se regardaient éperdus, haletants. Maxson cala ses hanches contre les siennes pour lui faire sentir à quel point il la désirait. Le vent soufflait plus fort mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention, alors qu'il La soutenait sans effort. Ses lèvres étaient presque contre les siennes mais il semblait tiraillé. 

Ayena pensa alors qu'elle avait cruellement envie qu'il cède. Il ne pouvait pas la repousser maintenant alors elle entrouvrit les lèvres et effleura timidement les siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle s'enhardit et renouvela l'opération. Maxson la retint cette fois-ci et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis s'employa à l'embrasser d'abord légèrement. Quand il inséra de façon autoritaire sa langue dans sa bouche, Ayena ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna totalement tandis que ses baisers devenaient plus profonds, humides, brûlants, à tel point que tous deux perdirent toute notion du temps et de leur environnement. Maxson finit par relâcher son étreinte et s'écarta lentement d'elle sans détacher son regard du sien.

Il la considéra encore longuement, intensément, puis sembla reprendre son costume d'aîné à vitesse grand v tandis qu'Ayena avait peine à recouvrir ses esprits. D'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion elle l'entendit lui dire.

\- Vous vous apprêtez à devenir un soldat de la Confrérie de l'acier et je suis l'aîné de cette Confrérie. Vous avez souhaité me rejoindre et servir notre cause. Je vous ai fait une promesse et j'entends ne pas la trahir. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher à présent. Durant les prochaines trente-six heures, vos frères doivent pouvoir compter sur vous. Je compte sur vous.

 

En proie à des émotions contradictoires, Ayena regagnait ses quartiers courant presque comme pour mettre de la distance rapidement entre Maxson et elle. Il n’avait pas cherché à la retenir après qu’ils eurent recouvrer leur sang-froid. Malgré sa froideur après ce qui s’était passé, elle n’oublierait jamais ce qu’elle avait éprouvé dans ses bras comme la fois où il l’avait collé contre lui pour descendre en rappel. Elle avait le sentiment qu’il venait de la rejeter mais n’était-ce pas ce qu’elle lui avait demandé? Que voulait elle au juste ? Et que souhaitait elle au fond d’elle même? Comme elle gagnait presque la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Haylen, au détour d’un couloir, elle heurta quelqu’un qui tenta alors de la retenir car elle perdait l’équilibre. Elle essaya de se dégager bafouillant des excuses.

\- Ayena? 

Levant les yeux, elle se détendit reconnaissant la voix de Wyatt. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, on aurait dit qu’il sortait du lit. 

\- Wyatt? Mais que fais-tu ici?

\- C’est plutôt à toi qu’il faut poser cette question. Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule à cette heure ci sur le Prydwen, la sermonna t’il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis une grande fille, répliqua telle en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais il la retint doucement.

\- Tout va bien? S’inquiéta t’il. Tu as l’air bouleversé.

\- Ça va mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant, dit-elle s’efforçant de ne pas s’agacer. Après tout ils étaient amis et Wyatt paraissait toujours se soucier d’elle. 

Un instant le regard de ce dernier se troubla et d’une main ferme glissant derrière la nuque d’Ayena, il tenta d’attirer le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien. 

\- Wyatt, suppliât elle à mi-voix. Non, ne fais pas ça!

Prise d’une soudaine aversion pour ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle le repoussa cette fois-ci avec force et parvint à se libérer de son étreinte. 

\- Pardon, Ayena, je je n’ai pas réfléchi, dit-il d’une voix mourante, mortifié.

Profitant de la stupéfaction que ce geste avait causé, elle se précipita vers sa chambre. Quand elle y pénétra en toute discrétion, elle constata non sans soulagement qu’Haylen dormait déjà. Gagnant son lit, elle s’allongea les larmes aux yeux. Cette journée s’était achevée d’une façon totalement inattendue. Elle se sentait dépassée par tout cela et se demandait qu’elles en seraient les conséquences pour les jours suivants.


	3. La menace fantôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de vous dévoiler le méchant...enfin...un tout petit aperçu du méchant...

La nuit était bien avancée. Le froid mordant rendait transis le peu de fidèles qui venaient d'assister à l'issue sanglante d'une demande d'audience qui avait tourné court. La masse en tas sous leurs yeux avait été un homme. La mare de sang laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Le visage du cadavre était difficile à regarder. On y lisait encore la stupeur, l'incompréhension. Celui qui lui avait ôté la vie Le considérait comme son serviteur le plus dévoué mais aussi comme l'un de ses sujets les plus agressifs. 

Qui eût cru que cet homme violent mourait aussi facilement, aussi brutalement de la main d'un homme qui paraissait physiquement inoffensif car très jeune. Mais voilà, leur chef vénéré, sortant à peine de l'adolescence, était imprévisible. Quand on osait le regarder dans les yeux, on ressentait ce malaise caractéristique de lorsqu'on aperçoit que l'autre est probablement malade. Fou. Et s'il perdait rarement son sang-froid, le jeune homme aux yeux sombres semblait par moment comme possédé et nul ne savait ce soir en quoi son chien de garde lui avait déplu.

Et comme si de rien n'était, il les laissait là en proie à une grande confusion et regagnait ses appartements avec son conseiller vieillissant, qui trottinait sur ses talons. 

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans ses quartiers d’un abri qu’ils avaient conquis le matin même et que Le jeune homme lui parut moins tourmenté, ce dernier se risqua à lui parler d'une voix chevrotante. 

\- Il te faut un nouveau capitaine.

Et après un long moment de silence, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de ses mains souillées par le sang, le jeune homme finit par répondre d'un ton morne.

\- Je n'en ai guère envie, Gaïen. Un numéro deux me semble tout compte fait totalement inutile. Je mènerai les hommes moi-même jusqu’à Chicago.

\- Comme il te plaira, répondit le viel homme en s'inclinant.

\- Avons-nous des nouvelles de notre "ami”? S'enquit-il satisfait que son vieux conseiller ne poursuive pas sur cette voie. 

\- Oui, je voulais te le faire savoir bien plus tôt. Sache que les nouvelles de l'est sont prometteuses. Tout est en marche.

\- Bien. Laisse-moi à présent Gaïen et envoie-moi mes ouailles. Un bon bain chaud me fera Le plus grand bien et j'ai besoin de me détendre également donc fais ce qu'il faut, Gaïen, ajouta t-il froidement.

\- Comme il te plaira, mon seigneur. Nous avons un nouvel arrivage qui te ravira, j’en suis certain.

\- Vraiment? Je n’étais pas au courant, espérons que tu aies raison, Répondit le jeune homme d’un ton légèrement menaçant. Les dernières étaient bien décevantes. A peine moins fades que les avant-dernières. Bien bien, assure-toi que tout le monde ait bien compris mes consignes. Nous resterons pas plus de deux nuits avant de reprendre la route. Les robots doivent être prêts d’ici là.

\- Bien sûr, d’ailleurs nous nous en occupons déjà. Les dommages ont été minimes.


	4. L'accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur accepte à contre-coeur de laisser Ayena participer à sa toute première mission sur le terrain et ça ne se finit pas très bien.

Usine Twintech, quartiers Sud de Monmouth.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée lorsque la patrouille de reconnaissance parvint à destination, précisément à l'entrée nord de l'usine d'armement Twintech. Le site de la société d’armement avant la guerre atomique était localisé en périphérie de la petite ville de Monmouth, plein sud. Le petit groupe avait mit cinq bonnes heures pour y parvenir depuis son parachutage à Essen Cassel. En chemin, il n'avait rien rencontré de bien méchant. Quelques goules, cinq pillards égarés et un quatuor de super mutants de niveau 1. Le paladin Sheen ouvrait la marche suivie de près par Wyatt, Ayena, Brennen et Pim. Le paladin MacLahan quant à lui était en queue du groupe avec deux chevaliers, Tyron Filth et Guido Ortiz. Ils étaient chargés de veiller à la sécurité du jeune scribe qui les accompagnait, Elliott.

Le site comprenait plusieurs bâtiments imposants en piteux état, séparés par une végétation chaotique ayant en partie totalement recouvert les emplacements de parking. Des carcasses méconnaissables de voitures entravaient leur progression par endroit. Les murs d’enceinte d’une hauteur respectable qui délimitait le terrain immense avaient étrangement résisté aux dégâts du temps. Vérifiant une dernière fois leur position par rapport au plan et à l'aide d'une boussole, ils obliquèrent à l'ouest vers ce qui semblait être le siège. Passé deux bâtiments de forme ovoïde, ils entrevirent leur objectif: la rotonde. Ils firent halte derrière un muret situé à cinquante mètres environ de l'entrée principale. La distance à parcourir bien que courte les mettraient totalement à découvert. Tous accroupis, sondant les alentours, un dernier contrôle visuel s'avéra nécessaire mais au bout d'une minute, le chevalier Ortiz murmura dans son micro. "Mouvement à 11h00". Ils virent alors émerger au détour d’un bosquet un Mister Handy visiblement en parfait état de marche et armé. Il s’arrêta et stationna non loin de l'entrée mais fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième robot identique puis par un Mister Gutsy.

La voix chuchotante du paladin MacLahan raisonna dans leurs oreillettes : "Le site est bel et bien gardé. On ouvre les yeux soldats."

Ce fut au tour de Sheen de murmurer: "Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont. Si nous les attaquons maintenant, bonjour la discrétion! Filth, que donne ce plan?"

\- Il y aurait une trappe à l'est, paladin, informa le chevalier. Avec de la chance et un peu d'huile de coude...elle offre un accès direct au rez de jardin du bâtiment.

Sheen jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Les regards étaient concentrés et ne trahissaient aucune peur. Bien.

\- Filth, Landis, Danes, trouvez le passage et débrouillez-vous pour qu’on y rentre. Les autres, surveillance à 360 degrés.

Ayena et Wyatt imitèrent Filth qui s'était mis à ramper, son fusil laser rangé dans l'étui dorsal, pour qu’il ne soit pas gêné. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à contourner l’édifice circulaire comme prévu. La trappe en question était en partie dissimulée sous les hautes herbes mais ses poignées bien présentes leur permirent de vérifier derechef qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir. Elle grinça doucement quand Wyatt s’y attaqua, Ayena descendit la première, la voie était libre. Filth finit par indiquer aux autres de les rejoindre. Quand tout le monde fut descendu, Wyatt referma précautionneusement l'ouverture derrière eux. Le passage souterrain était parcouru de conduites de canalisation de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Ils se contentèrent de s’éclairer uniquement des lampes frontales dont étaient dotées les armures assistées des deux paladins et progressèrent aisément en suivant les indications du scribe Elliott et du chevalier Filth. Ils parvinrent à une porte blindée qui semblait verrouillée. Le scribe extirpa une mini console de son paquetage qu'il brancha sur le seul terminal mural à proximité. Rentrant quelques codes, il fronça les sourcils au bout de quelques secondes.

Ayena qui était à son niveau, l'arme au point, lui souffla. "Tout va bien?"

Le scribe, à peine plus grand qu'elle, leva les yeux vers elle et sourit distraitement.

\- Le système de sécurité a été programmé pour être autonome en cas de gros pépin. Il est...pleinement opérationnel et se réinitialise toutes les 24 heures. Après toutes ces années, c'est…tout bonnement bluffant.

Elliott avait l'air plutôt jeune avec ces cheveux bruns en bataille, la peau mate, ses yeux noirs réfléchis. Il avait lâché ces derniers mots comme n'importe quel ado geek qui faisait joujou avec le dernier machin à la mode, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Ce système d'information fonctionne après tout ce temps ? Sans intervention humaine? Interrogea t elle à demi voix. Plutôt...évolué non?

\- Sacrément ingénieux, pouffa-t-il sans se départir de sa concentration.

Ayena médita quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils reportant son attention sur le tunnel dont ils venaient puis sur le terminal.

\- Elliott, réussirez vous à nous faire entrer sans que ce système autonome et sacrément évolué ne comprenne que nous sommes des intrus? Demanda-t-elle soudain comme mue par une intuition.

Sheen comprît où elle voulait en venir, il tourna la tête dans leur direction attendant la réponse du Scribe.

\- Pirater des terminaux est une chose mais je laisse forcément une trace. Reste à savoir si cette trace infime - je puis vous assurer qu'elle l'est - est détectable ici. C'est bon. J'ai fini.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vaste hall d'accueil. Au centre, se dressait une statue de bronze de cinq mètres représentant un humanoïde armé de ce qui devait être la premier fusil laser. Ortiz et MacLahan, en tête, tous se dirigèrent vers l'allée opposée qui devait les conduire droit aux laboratoires.

Des débris jonchaient le sol et tous prenaient garde à là où ils posaient les pieds. Ils comptèrent six tourelles au plafond. Elles étaient inactives. Ils progressaient dans l'aile sud et parvinrent au niveau inférieur où se trouvait le principal laboratoire dédié aux travaux les plus importants en matière d'armement. Elliott brancha à nouveau sa console pour accéder au terminal situé à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Là encore il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour Le pirater. Les portes se déverrouillèrent.

Sheen, suivi de Pim et d'Ortiz, fut le premier à y entrer. Une fois les contrôles de routines effectués, ce fut au tour d'Ayena et d'Elliott. Les autres gardaient le couloir et l'escalier. Le laboratoire était à l'image de la rotonde, circulaire. Les consoles et postes de travail étaient disséminés autour d'un îlot central sur lequel se dressait une sorte de cellule délimitée par des parois en verre transparent. Ortiz s'en approcha et Les informa qu'il s'agissait de verre haute densité donc blindé. Dieu seul sait ce que Twintech y avait expérimenté.

\- Trente minutes, pas une de plus, indiqua le paladin MacLahan dans leurs oreillettes.

\- Elliott, Landis et Reese, à vous de jouer, aboya Sheen comme il avait abaissé son arme.

Ayena et Pim, chacune de leur côté, entreprirent de fouiller méthodiquement les différents postes de travail et les mobiliers de rangement. Leur mission était de collecter des dossiers stratégiques. Ceux-ci étaient estampillés de codes particuliers les classant par ordre d'importance. Le scribe Elliott quant à lui se chargeait de copier l'intégralité du contenu de l'ordinateur présent à l'intérieur du laboratoire face à l'îlot central. Mais alors qu'ils s'affairaient, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, retentit la première injonction dans des haut-parleurs: "Anomalie détectée. Blocage de la phase de réinitialisation du système de sécurité Twintech. Analyse des systèmes requise. Analyse des systèmes en cours sur H-30 minutes."

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Sheen ne rompent le silence, se tournant vers Elliott. Sous le casque de l'armure assistée, on devinait aisément ses mâchoires serrées alors qu'il s'adressait au jeune homme.

\- Elliott? Je vous écoute.

Le scribe parut mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un programme de détection adjacent. Le système va repasser au scan tout ce qui s'est passé ces trente dernières minutes et va.... eh bien se concentrer sur ce qui sort de l'ordinaire...

\- Comme? Insista Sheen.

\- La succession de prises de contrôle de certains ordinateurs. Je crois que ce système a été conçu pour se repasser en boucle des pans entiers de données et du coup affiner son analyse pour comprendre la moindre anomalie ou s'il y a un faisceau d'indice laissant penser à de possibles...

\- ...intrusions, compléta Ayena. Et selon les résultats de cette analyse, tout ou partie des mesures anti intrusion seront activées.

\- Elle a...totalement raison, reconnût Elliott, Les yeux brillant d'admiration.

\- Ok, Landis, Reese, à l'essentiel s'il vous plaît. Elliott, combien de temps pour les fichiers? Interrogea Sheen vérifiant ses munitions.

\- 10 minutes tout au plus.

\- Rectification scribe, coupa MacLahan dans l'oreillette. Vous en avez 5.

Ayena en avait terminé de son côté, arrimant son sac à dos alourdi de dossiers techniques. Lorgnant vers Pim qui s'attaquait au dernier casier, elle s'approcha d'Elliott comme le temps pressait.

\- Besoin d'aide? S’enquit-elle.

\- J'ai pratiquement terminé mais vous voyez la petite console dans la cellule devant nous. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit active pour être sûr de récupérer les données à jour des derniers tests qui y ont pu être effectués.

\- Des tests de quoi? Demanda Ayena, peu rassurée.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, reconnut Elliot en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait que quelqu'un y aille pendant que je déclenche la phase de téléchargement.

Après un instant d’hésitation, Ayena finit par s'exécuter et pénétrer dans ce qui s’apparentait à une cellule. De forme cylindrique, elle ne contenait rien hormis l'ordinateur et le mobilier de support. Elle devait faire trois mètres de diamètre et d'eux mètres cinquante de haut tout au plus.

\- Que voyez-vous? Demanda Elliott dans l'oreillette.

\- Il y un boîtier connecté au terminal avec deux boutons dessus "initiate" et "stop". Le tout paraît intact.

\- Parfait, l'entendit-elle lui répondre. Vous allez voir l'écran s'allumer et une série de chiffres apparaître. Ce sera moi. Quand je vous le dirai, vous appuierez sur la touche entrée du clavier, ok, Ayena?

\- Compris, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, quoiqu'elle trouvât déplacé qu'il l'appela par son prénom.

\- A vous de jouer! Appuyez sur "entrée" maintenant!

\- Heu, le bouton "initiate" s'est également allumé. Une lumière orange clignotante, ajouta-t-elle tournant la tête en direction du scribe.

\- Aucune importance, faites "entrée" et dites-moi ce que vous voyez sur le moniteur.

\- C'est fait. Une barre de progression s'est affichée. Le transfert des données a débuté.

\- A quelle vitesse? S'enquit Le paladin MacLahan dans leurs oreillettes. Ça commence à bouger ici.

\- Une minute tout au plus, répondît Ayena.

La deuxième injonction se fit alors entendre : "Anomalie système détectée. Procédure d'urgence XCN01. Réinitialisation H-15mn." Une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Ayena n'eût pas le temps de réagir quand le sas de la cellule de confinement se referma soudainement dans son dos. Elle s'y précipita mais aucun dispositif d'ouverture n'était présent à l'intérieur. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas?

\- Faites la sortir de là, Elliott, s'écria Pim.

\- Vite, nous devons partir d'ici, harangua Sheen.

\- Ayena, dites-moi où en est le transfert? Demanda Elliott agité.

Ayena demeurait calme mais cette sirène annonçait certainement le début de leurs ennuis. Elle revint vers l'ordinateur. L'écran affichait 100%.

\- Le transfert est terminé, Indiqua t elle.

\- Ok, je vais tenter cette approche, couper l'alimentation électrique dans le laboratoire, cela devrait vous ouvrir. Donnez-moi quelques secondes.

\- MacLahan, Nous sommes retenus ici. Vous voyez quelque chose? Demanda Sheen dans l'oreillette.

\- On a de la visite mais rien d'ingérable, paladin....enfin, pour le moment, crut-il bon de rajouter. Avec moi, Danes, Filth. Duval, gardez ce niveau, rien n'approche du labo.

\- Alors, ça vient, Elliott? Demanda Sheen. Ortiz, rejoignez le paladin et assurez nos arrières.

Pim essayait de trouver un dispositif d'ouverture manuelle et faisait déjà le tour de la cellule pour la troisième fois. Ayena tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle souffrait de vertiges et non de claustrophobie. C'était déjà cela, non? Elle allait garder son calme et penser à quelque chose d'agréable comme ce baiser échangé avec Arthur Maxson. Non, trop compliqué. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de rêvasser. Non, elle devait se préparer au combat, les premiers tirs retentissaient déjà et le paladin MacLahan n'allait pas tarder à avoir besoin de tous. Elle devait se concentrer néanmoins quelque chose se passa. D'étranges séries de codes avaient fait leur apparition sur l’écran du terminal.

\- Elliott? Appelat-elle dans l'oreillette. C'est vous qui...

\- Pardon, Ayena, je vous entends à peine. Que dites-vous?

Ayena cligna des yeux. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours? À présent, elle voyait de minuscules points bleus danser devant ses yeux tout autour d'elle et de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Vous voyez ça? Marmonna t elle plus à son intention.

\- Paladin Sheen?

La voix mal assurée de Pim interpella Elliot et Sheen qui levèrent la tête au même moment et tous se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Des milliers de particules bleues luminescentes avaient envahi la cellule de confinement encerclant Ayena totalement. N'osant pas tirer pour briser la glace, Sheen fut le premier à réagir et n'osant pas tirer pour briser la glace, il se pencha sur Elliott dont les yeux arrondis trahissaient la peur qu’il ressentait.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, scribe, dit Sheen le plus calmement possible, ce qui eut l'effet escompté, soit qu’Elliott se concentre uniquement sur ce qu'il allait lui dire (il avait coupé son micro). Nous repartons avec tout le monde. En vie. S'il arrivait quelque chose, quoique que ce soit, à Landis, je puis vous assurer que vos fesses ainsi que les miennes seraient très mal barrées une fois à bord du Prydwen. L'enfer à côté serait une balade estivale. Vous me suivez? Sortez-là de ce merdier, je vous prie. Et vite.

\- Oui paladin, se contenta de répondre le scribe, déglutissant avec difficulté et pianotant comme un fou sur sa console.

\- Brave petit, ajouta Sheen avant de rebrancher son micro.

Ayena commençait à ressentir de légers picotements sur sa peau au travers de sa combinaison et ses pièces d'armure de combat. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient provoqués au contact de ces particules étranges. Puis rapidement ces picotements se transformèrent en brûlures. Levant les mains à la hauteur de ses yeux, elle ne distinguait pourtant aucune trace de lésions externes. Elle entendit la voix de Pim lui demander si ça allait mais elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de lui répondre alors que la douleur devenait atroce. Le visage de Maxson s'imposa dans son esprit, sa voix grave raisonna dans sa tête, elle fut incapable de s'y accrocher très longtemps. Elle finit par mettre un genou à terre alors que Sheen lui hurlait dans l’oreillette de relever la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Il avait retiré son casque et se tenait devant elle de l'autre côté de la paroi vitrée. Il semblait la réprimander comme à son habitude, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Ayena avait conscience de perdre ses sens, de moins entendre, de moins voir. Son corps entier semblait se consumer de l'intérieur et à la fois flotter dans l’air. Elle avait si mal mais ses hurlements restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Pim tenta d'attirer son attention et finit par se substituer à Sheen comme Ayena ne s’en détournait pas. Cette dernière se demanda un bref instant la raison de ses gesticulations. Pomena semblait vouloir lui montrer quelque chose. Sur sa droite. Ayena fit un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête vers l'ordinateur puis à contrecœur y rampa à quatre pattes. Chaque mouvement aggravait la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Les yeux rivés sur l’écran, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer grand chose. Elle se concentra alors sur la voix de Pim. "Appuie...Appuie...". Son cerveau semblait rejeter le reste des mots et Ayena s'obligea à compléter l'information d'elle même. Il ne lui restait plus de force. Elle leva la main et tenta de mémoire de retrouver la touche "entrée". Quand elle y parvînt, elle appuya mais la situation demeurait inchangée. Puis elle se rappela. Deux boutons. Celui du haut "initiate" et celui du bas "stop". Elle leva la tête vers la tablette. Un bouton était au rouge et un autre clignotant était au vert, celui du bas. C'était forcément le bon sinon...

Ayena leva la main dans un dernier effort pour l'atteindre et le pressa. Les particules s'évaporèrent presqu'immédiatement et elle retrouva tous ses moyens en un instant, la douleur ayant disparu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand le sas s'ouvrit enfin. Pim se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et ils purent quitter le laboratoire sans que Ayena n'ait besoin d'aucune aide, elle se sentait juste essoufflée.  
...

Le connétable Quinlan n'avait jamais vu Maxson aussi taciturne. Voilà vingt minutes que leur réunion avait débuté. En temps normal, il était plutôt expéditif mais ce soir, son silence alarmait ceux qui comme Quinlan ou le capitaine lancier Kells le connaissait bien. Maxson ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, il était souvent difficile de lire en lui. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Forcément. Après un coup d'œil inquiet dans sa direction, ce fut autour du connétable Ingram de faire son rapport.

\- Au vu du dernier message de l'Aîné Agos, nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que la Confrérie du Mid Ouest recherche quelque chose de précis à Twintech, avança-t-elle.

\- D'après nos archives, cette usine a été assez loin dans ses recherches sur les armes à énergie, compléta Quinlan. Il est étonnant qu'elle se soit faite doublée par ses principaux concurrents de l'époque mais nous croyons qu'il s'agit d'une simple erreur de stratégie commerciale. Twintech travaillait sûrement sur quelque chose de très gros, de très lucratif. Ce sont les bombes qui y ont mis un terme.

\- Leur demande ne portait que sur les plans de certaines armes, reprit Ingram en pointant du doigt le schéma d'une arme étalé sous leurs yeux. Nous sommes chargés de retrouver tous les dossiers techniques annexes. Aîné, nous devrions envisager de ne pas leur rapporter l'intégralité des données que nous trouverons là-bas.

\- Ce qu’Ingram veut dire, dit Quinlan à l'intention de Maxson, c’est qu’il serait peut-être avisé d’analsyer nos découvertes d’ici à notre arrivée à Chicago.

Maxson regarda tour à tour ses officiers avant de s'exprimer.

\- Nous sommes attendus dans moins de trois jours. Il nous faut une bonne raison pour retarder notre arrivée sans éveiller le moindre soupçon de la part d’Agos. Nous ne partirions pas sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Mettons à profit le temps restant du voyage pour comprendre ce que la mission ramènera. Une fois sur place, nous devrons pleinement coopérer avec Agos et ses hommes.

\- Vous savez mieux que quiconque ce que cela implique, Arthur, Lança Kells avec déférence.

\- Oui capitaine, répondit l'Aîné posément. Nous baisserons notre garde. Nous sommes obligés, pour des raisons évidentes, de faire montre de notre bonne volonté et de lui faire confiance.

\- Mais...commença Ingram.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, connétable, coupa Maxson. Je connais vos craintes et je les partage mais ce ne sera pas ma faction qui déclenchera une guerre avec une autre. Le Haut-conseil peut se désintéresser de la Confrérie de l'acier sur l'ensemble du territoire mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas?

Comme personne n’osait parler, Maxson poursuivit.

\- Le traité de SouthPoint que nos deux factions ont signé il y a quatre ans est fragile. Un conflit ouvert nous affaiblirait et nos ennemis sont nombreux. Chaque mois passé, nous perdons trop des nôtres car nous sommes divisés et disséminés sur un territoire beaucoup trop vaste et beaucoup trop hostile à la Confrérie de l’Acier. Nous ne pouvons aider personne ainsi. Et à court terme, nous serons de moins en moins capables de nous protéger nous-mêmes.

\- Nous partageons vos convictions, Aîné, dit Kells avec force, mais je pense que nous nous porterons mieux si vous acceptiez de garder à l'esprit nos inquiétudes. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour devenir le prochain Haut-Aîné.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, une fois là-bas, dit à son tour le chevalier capitaine Cade qui comme à son habitude intervenait toujours après avoir longuement écouté les autres. La Confrérie ne se relèverait pas si elle vous perdait. Je ne sais pas ce qu’Agos a en tête mais la toile d'araignée se rapproche du Prydwen et de vous.

Maxson ne répondit pas cette fois-ci mais se contenta d'un léger signe de tête et de lever la séance. Puis se tournant vers Kells et le scribe Haylen qui s'affairaient devant Les consoles de la passerelle de commandement, il s'enquit de ce qui lui importait le plus pour le moment.

\- Des nouvelles de la mission de reconnaissance, Capitaine?

\- Silence radio pour l'instant. Ils doivent encore être sur site. Une heure d’ici au prochain contact radio.

\- Combien de temps avant extraction?

\- L'équipe au sol se tient prête pour intervention dans H-5, Aîné.

\- Haylen, avec moi, je vous prie.

Maxson se garda de préciser à Kells qu'il souhaitait être tenu informé de quoique ce soit. Le capitaine sachant pertinemment comment Maxson fonctionnait, il aurait trouvé curieux qu'il le lui spécifia. Une fois dans le couloir avec Haylen, Les mains croisées dans le dos, il ralentit le pas après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîna.

\- Que donnent vos recherches sur Landis?

\- Ayena a près de vingt ans, sa mère avait probablement une trentaine d'années lorsqu'elle est venue au monde, commenta Haylen nullement surprise que Maxson aborde le sujet en cet instant. Je me suis intéressée au père de Mary Landis. D’après ce qu’Ayena m’a rapporté, il aurait fait partie d’un des équipages des vaisseaux qui accompagnèrent Owyn Lyons et qui se sont crashés avant d’atteindre la côte Est. La confrérie de l’Est ne dispose que de données partielles sur cet épisode et je n'ai retrouvé aucune information sur la présence de membres portant le nom de Landis. Une autre hypothèse serait que Mary Landis ne portait pas le nom de son père. En recoupant le tout, tous les deux appartenaient à la Confrérie du Mid Ouest.

\- Poursuivez, Haylen, la priât il, soucieux de la suite.

\- Les trois dirigeables qui ont amené nos frères vers l'est ont été séparés par l'orage électrique aux abords de Chicago et les survivants des crashs ont été harcelés par nombre d'ennemis avant de pouvoir s'organiser sur place. Mary Landis croyait sincèrement que ces équipages auraient pu être sauvés si une mission de secours avait été envoyée. Elle était persuadée qu’ils avaient délibérément été abandonnés à leur sort en représailles du départ d’Owyn Lyons pour l’Est. Elle n'avait pas comme beaucoup une très haute opinion de ses supérieurs de l'époque. Ayena ne se souvient pas du nom du dirigeable et sa mère ne semblait pas avoir évoqué des noms. Quant à la propre histoire de Mary Landis, cette dernière est toujours restée évasive. Puis son père, Nero, a fait en sorte de museler sa mère. Cette dernière a donc cessé d'évoquer son passé du moins en détail alors qu’Ayena n'avait que cinq ans. Ayena se souvient encore des holoplaques que sa mère gardait autour du cou et qui lui ont été confisquées par Nero par la suite.

\- Je vois.

Maxson, pensif, semblait absorber ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Haylen le voyait pour la seconde fois de sa vie hésitant et en connaissait la raison. Depuis le jour où Ayena et lui étaient descendus du vertiptère qui les avait ramené sur le Prydwen. Était-elle vraiment la seule à avoir remarqué les regards échangés entre les jeunes gens?

\- Aîné?

\- Pensez-vous qu'il y ait une chance que sa mère ait été l'une des nôtres?

\- Oui, répondit le scribe sans hésitation. Sincèrement oui. Certaines informations transmises à Ayena sont...troublantes. Sa mère avait connaissance du codex, elle en connaissait des pans entiers. Elle les lui récitait au moyen de comptines pour enfant.

Maxson parut satisfait. Haylen tint néanmoins à le rassurer davantage.

\- Je poursuis mes recherches, mais j'aurai certainement besoin des scribes de Chicago. Je m'arrangerai pour que ma requête passe inaperçue. Ils ont forcément reconstitué les données sur les trois équipages en question, ne serait-ce que par devoir de mémoire pour les disparus.

\- Entendu. Vous avez mon feu vert mais ne prenez aucun risque. Je ne souhaite pas attirer l’attention sur cette histoire et elle (Ayena) ne tient pas à l’ébruiter non plus, pour le moment. Une dernière chose.

\- Oui, Aîné?

\- Comment allez-vous, Haylen? S’enquit-il sur un ton plus personnel. Cela fait un moment que nous n’avons pas parlé.

\- Je vais mieux, Aîné, je crois. Le temps semble œuvrer en ma faveur, concéda-t-elle en lui souriant tristement.

\- Rhys était un homme d'une foi inébranlable et un soldat loyal. Je sais que vous avez parfois l'impression d'avoir tout perdu là-bas, à Boston.

\- Vous y avez également laissé une part de vous-même là-bas, Arthur, comme à chaque fois que vous perdez un membre de la Confrérie de l'acier. Rhys et moi avons eu le temps de nous avouer nos sentiments et de nous marier. Sans cela, sa perte m’aurait été plus insupportable. Le paladin Danse était mon mentor mais aussi un ami, et je suis heureuse que vous ayez fini par reconsidérer la situation. Il est heureux et en paix.

\- Non, Haylen, concéda Maxson sur un ton amer, si j'avais reconsidéré les choses, il serait encore parmi nous. Son âme appartiendra toujours à la Confrérie de l'acier et je ne sais pas s’il sera un jour en paix. Mais Danse a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui traverser cette vie. Il n'est pas seul et je vous souhaite la même chose, Haylen, car vous le méritez.

\- Merci Arthur, il faudra du temps tout simplement, dit Haylen les yeux embués de larmes. Je retourne au travail.

\- Très bien. À plus tard.

Comme Haylen s'éloignait le laissant à ses pensées, elle se retourna et lui lança sur un ton énigmatique.

\- Et vous le méritez également, Aîné. Ne faites pas la même erreur que Rhys et moi.

Maxson attendit qu’elle disparaisse au détour d'un couloir et tournant les talons, à son tour, il regagna ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il pensait à Rhys et à Danse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Cette campagne avait entraîné de lourdes pertes, des pertes inattendues. Il était presque 23:00. Se débarrassant de son manteau et de son uniforme, il s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond pour tenter de se vider l'esprit. Il était sur les nerfs depuis hier, en fait, dès les premières secondes où il avait cessé d'être avec Ayena Landis. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête envers lui-même, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ce matin même, c'est dans un état second qu'il avait assisté à leurs préparatifs sur le pont d'envol. Kells et lui-même avaient donné les dernières instructions à l'équipe au complet.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Maxson n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas concentré comme les autres fois. Il avait pleinement conscience que cela lui jouerait des tours. Il avait surpris les regards des hommes sur Ayena, ce qui l'avait contrarié au plus haut point. Ayena était non seulement belle mais son aura était particulière. Un mélange de détermination et de fragilité inhérente à son apparence de poupée. Il avait fini par croiser son regard fuyant, ses joues avaient légèrement rosi et cela avait plu à Maxson. Il fut tenter de se relever pour relire le codex une nouvelle fois mais il y renonça. À quoi bon, Il le connaissait par cœur. Tout les séparait et il ne savait pas quoi faire hormis respecter sa promesse.

Fermant les yeux, il finit par s'assoupir.


	5. Cauchemar(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayena est dans le pétrin mais Arthur ne le sait pas encore pourtant un rêve est parfois prémonitoire...

A bord du Prydwen en position stationnaire à Fort Wayne.

Comme chaque matin alors qu'il était un jeune écuyer de 11 ans, Arthur Maxson avait pour habitude de se lever aux aurores pour aller sur le toit. Il y accédait par un escalier oublié de tous et qui débouchait sur un balcon surplombant la citadelle. Il aimait profiter du silence solennel qui y régnait, même parfois dans la capitale D.C. Il était toujours seul dans cette partie du bâtiment, tout en haut de l'aile sud qui donnait une vue imprenable sur une autre cour moins fréquentée que la cour principale où s'entraînaient initiés, chevaliers et paladins de la Confrérie de Lyons.

Il poussait la porte au demeurant toujours ouverte et s'engageait alors sur la terrasse qui, par beau temps, était baignée de cette lumière caractéristique à l'aube. La jeune femme blonde en tenue de chevalier était encore là. Ce n'était pas Sarah Lyons car celle-ci avait Les cheveux très longs. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve depuis quelques temps, elle finissait par se détourner des rayons du soleil pour le jauger de ses yeux tristes. Et d'une voix très douce, lointaine, elle lui disait toujours la même chose.

" Ton esprit appartient à l'acier mais et ton cœur mon enfant? Et ton cœur?"

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, Maxson était incapable de prononcer un mot pour lui répondre. Ensuite, il prenait conscience de ne plus être cet enfant mais un homme. L'aîné de la Confrérie de l'acier. Et la femme aux longs cheveux blonds était Ayena Landis. Elle ne portait plus la tenue de chevalier de la Confrérie mais arborait la même robe vaporeuse que lors de leur première rencontre.

Pourtant ce rêve là s'avéra différent. Il semblait durer plus longtemps. Maxson réussit même à s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, Ayena voulut lui montrer quelque chose et l'invita d'un geste lent à regarder au devant d'eux. Mais Maxson craignant que son image ne s'estompe, préféra se perdre dans son regard mordoré. Il leva une main et caressa l'ovale parfait de son visage. Elle lui sourit de ce même sourire à la fois tendre et mélancolique. Il était hypnotisé par sa beauté évanescente. Il murmura son nom. Elle semblait se délecter de l'instant tout comme lui et ferma un instant les yeux au contact de ses doigts. Puis il se passa quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Elle semblait désespérée et ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'il ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Maxson dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et la saisit par les épaules pour la réconforter. Sa voix s'était mue en un cri déchirant "Aidez-moi!" l'arrachant brutalement de son sommeil.

Maxson se redressa en sursaut et mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il était en nage. Se levant, il se précipita pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. Dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, il se trouva méconnaissable, l'air inquiet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il enfilait son uniforme fronçant les sourcils alors que l'horloge mural indiquait 1h00 du matin. Alors qu'Il enfilait son manteau se demandant pourquoi diable personne n'était venu le chercher, quand on tambourina à sa porte.

Usine Twintech, quartiers Ouest de Monmouth, quatre heures plus tôt.

Les membres de la mission de reconnaissance se demandaient s’ils finiraient bientôt par s'extraire un jour de la rotonde. Le système de sécurité avait déclenché l'alerte maximale et toutes les entrées et sorties avaient été automatiquement verrouillées. Leur priorité était désormais de se frayer un passage à travers l'essaim de robots de défense qui déferlait sur eux, sortis d'on ne sait où. Le scribe Elliott devait être protégé à tout prix tandis qu'il s'affairait sur un des ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle non loin de l'entrée principale.

Filth lui, en prise avec un Laserotron, était en mauvaise posture,. Le paladin Sheen dut intervenir comme le chevalier était projeté à terre. Il visa et tira dans le réseau de câbles qui contrôlait l'articulation du genou gauche du Laserotron. Le robot chancela ce qui laissa un moment de répit au chevalier pour qu'il se remette debout. Ayena et Pim en avaient fini avec deux protectrons récalcitrants et lui vinrent en soutien comme il boitait lourdement.

Le laserotron se redressa et changea de cible jugeant probablement que le paladin constituait une menace plus sérieuse. Le robot fit mine de lancer une nouvelle attaque mais freinant son geste au dernier moment expulsa à la place une série de mini grenades qui parsemaient son bras droit en direction du paladin. Ses charges n'étaient pas létales mais lui permirent de faire diversion et de déstabiliser le paladin.

Sheen parvint à éviter la plupart des grenades qui détonnèrent tout autour de lui mais il leva la tête une seconde trop tard pour se rendre compte que le laserotron était déjà sur lui. Les lames d'acier du robot accrochées à ses avant-bras s'abattirent sur son armure assistée dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Un nuage de fumée Les enveloppait tous les deux. Sans lui laisser le loisir de reprendre son souffle ou de se redresser, le robot fit pleuvoir Les coups sur son adversaire qui parait tant bien que mal jusqu'au moment où une des lames parvint à s'enfoncer dans Le Bras droit du paladin traversant l'armure assistée déjà endommagée.

Le paladin MacLahan et les autres avaient déjà fort à faire de leur côté. Le gémissement de douleur du paladin Sheen poussa Ayena à engager le combat avec le robot aux formes presque féminines. La peur était une vielle compagne mais se rappelant les conseils de sa mère, elle prit une grande inspiration puis expulsa brutalement l'air de ses poumons avant de commencer à tirer sans relâche dans la tête du Laserotron, comme elle tentait de viser son point faible. Il fallait détruire le dispositif laser dont la tête du robot était dotée en lieu et place des yeux et qui lui permettait de tuer ses adversaires, du moins les blesser mortellement. Le laserotron continuait à s'acharner sur le paladin. Ayena opta pour le revolver qu'elle gardait avec elle, au cas où. Le calibre 44 était capable de gros dégâts même sur ce type de robot. En tout cas , elle n'allait pas tarder à le vérifier en vidant le chargeur sur la tête du Laserotron qui vacilla sur l'impact des balles. Se tournant vers Ayena, sa tête avait été endommagée mais pas au point d'altérer le laser et ce dernier commençait à rougeoyer, signe précurseur d'une attaque dévastatrice.

Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution quand le chargeur se vida complètement. Son fusil laser n'était pas assez puissant. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers le paladin Sheen qui se remettait debout et Pim qui mettait le chevalier Filth en sécurité. Ayena chargea le Laserotron. Glissant sur son côté, elle le prit à revers pour lui enfoncer une grenade à impulsion entre les omoplates. Le paladin Sheen eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre eux deux pour la protéger avec son armure assistée au moment de la déflagration. Les circuits du robot grillèrent sous l'effet des impulsions et en plus des dégâts causés par le revolver, le robot finit par s'effondrer.

Le Scribe Elliott, un moment abruti par le tumulte lié aux échanges de tirs et au prix d'un effort ultime de concentration, parvint miraculeusement à provoquer l'arrêt complet du système. Les portes se déverrouillèrent et ils furent tous soulagés de ne pas tomber nez à nez face à un comité d'accueil. Le paladin Sheen hurla le repli et, lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'extérieur, lança une grenade plasma réduisant à néant le reste des robots qui les auraient pourchassé.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils empruntaient enfin la grand route en direction du nord. Ils étaient harassés, silencieux. L'affrontement avaient duré plus d'une heure après le début de l'attaque. Mais il n'était pas question de ralentir, ils avaient plus de quatre heures de marche devant eux. Les blessures les plus graves furent traitées au moyen de med-x et de stimpacks, les armes avaient été rechargées et les casques équipés de la vision nocturne. La nuit les enveloppait de sa fraîcheur automnale tandis qu'ils remontaient la rivière St Marys. Les berges étaient alors nappées de brouillard.

Le paladin Sheen, en queue de procession, observait la progression de ses initiés. Il devait reconnaître que ces jeunes recrues étaient allées au delà de ses espérances. Ils formaient un vrai commando de tueurs et surtout leur solidarité sautait aux yeux. Pomena et Ayena s'entraidaient, Brennen temporisait la fougue de Wyatt. Non, ils n'étaient pas des têtes brûlées et avaient réagi comme des soldats expérimentés même s'il était trop tôt pour en tirer quoique ce soit de définitif.

Il fronça les sourcils en pensant aux exploits d'Ayena Landis. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait rien à dire de plus si ce n'est que disposant de trois fois moins d'entraînement que ses trois compères, la façon dont elle avait anéanti un des robots les plus redoutables au monde était juste incroyable. N'avait-elle pas eu raison d'un chef de clan d'un simple lancé de couteau? Son propre père? Ayena Landis était décidément une jeune femme étonnante et son avantage tactique indéniable était son apparence. Elle était sous-estimée par ses adversaires.

Malgré la tenue de combat d'initié et le casque de combat, on ne voyait que sa silhouette frêle de prime abord. La blondeur de ses cheveux, son visage pâle aggravaient cette première impression de fragilité. Elle était belle, personne ne le niait. Il ne sut dire s'il était fier qu'elle ait rejoint leurs rangs ou si ses doutes sur ses motivations prendraient à nouveau le dessus. Aujourd'hui en tout cas elle avait fait preuve d'abnégation envers lui, son supérieur, lui qui lui avait mené la vie dure à bord du Prydwen. Fronçant davantage les sourcils, il se remémora l'incident dans le laboratoire. Que s'était il passé au juste? Parvenant à sa hauteur, il interpella la jeune femme sur un ton neutre gardant les yeux sur la route et ses alentours.

\- Landis.

\- Paladin?

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui paladin.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu prendre de stimpacks depuis le laboratoire.

\- Heu je n'en ai pas éprouvé le besoin, paladin, répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. À vrai dire, je me sens bien.

\- Nous faisons halte dans 20 mn. Soignez vous, nous ne savons pas quelles blessures internes vous avez pu subir dans cette fichue pièce.

Le Scribe qui ne s'était pas éloigné d’Ayena depuis leur départ de l'usine avait tout entendu et s’approcha d’eux.

\- Je suis de votre avis, paladin. Ayena, vous devriez prendre quelque chose. Par sécurité.

\- C'est un ordre, Landis, conclut le paladin. Nous ferons halte d’ici à 20mn.

 

\- Oui, paladin.

Ayena se reconcentra sur le chemin qu'ils parcouraient, décontenancée quelques instants par le ton presque paternel qu'il venait d'employer. Même si elle trouvait inutile d'utiliser un Stimpack, contrarier le paladin était impensable et encore lui désobéir. Ils arrivèrent aux abords de ce qui restait d’une ancienne ère de camping où ils abattirent pas moins de 8 goules. C'était au tour du chevalier Ortiz de monter la garde avec Brennen Duval. Ayena s'était assise sur un banc qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout et fut bientôt rejointe par le Scribe Elliott qui prit place à ses côtés.

Non loin d'eux, Pomena et Wyatt s'affairaient avec le chevalier Filth à installer la radio. Il était temps pour eux de joindre l'équipe au sol de Fort Wayne d'où on ferait décoller le vertiptère qui devait les récupérer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux heures de leur point d'extraction. Mais pour tous, le froid n'arrangeait pas l'état de leurs corps raidis par leurs muscles endoloris.

Ayena enleva son casque qui lui semblait plus lourd que le matin même. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler tant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été intenses. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de se blottir contre son oreiller. Croisant le regard de Wyatt, ce dernier était visiblement contrarié, elle lui sourit distraitement voulant lui signifier que l’incident de la veille n’avait pas d’importance et il osa s’approcher d’eux, les traits détendus.

\- Vous devriez aller leur filer un coup de main, Scribe Elliott, suggéra Wyatt, lui désignant Pomena et Filth.  
\- Ils ont l’air de s’en sortir, répondit ce dernier tranquillement.

Ayena sentit poindre une tension nouvelle entre les deux hommes qui s’affrontèrent silencieusement du regard. Elle finit par comprendre ce qui contrariait vraiment Wyatt et leva les yeux en l’air, légèrement agacée par la situation. Elle choisit de les planter là et se leva brusquement pour s’isoler sur un autre banc. Ce n’était pas le moment d’assister à un combat de coq. Elle ne disposait que de quelques minutes pour souffler avant qu’ils ne reprennent la route. 

Il lui tardait de revoir Arthur Maxson même si les choses avaient pris une tournure inattendue et qu’elle ne savait pas quoi faire le concernant. Ses derniers mots mettaient peut être un point final à ce qui s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière. A défaut de maîtriser quoique ce soit, comme lui disait sa mère, il fallait accepter les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient. Ayena s’affala sur un autre banc. Expirant longuement pour se détendre, elle finit par extirper un des trois Stimpacks de sa trousse de survie pour se l'injecter dans le haut du bras droit, à travers sa combinaison. Cela aurait dû à défaut de soigner d’éventuelles blessures lui procurer un certain bien-être mais sitôt l'intégralité du contenu de l'injection passée, elle fut prise d'un malaise. S’obligeant à respirer lentement, elle fut rapidement en nage puis la seconde d'après se sentit frigorifiée. Elle se leva lentement et fit quelques pas en avant en titubant. Elliot et Wyatt furent rapidement à ses côtés. Elle refusait d’être soutenue mais s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Puis sentant un liquide chaud sur sa bouche, elle sut immédiatement que ce ne pouvait être que son propre sang. Elle saignait du nez et pas qu'un peu. Sheen se précipita vers elle au moment où elle s'effondra et l’exhorta à garder les yeux ouverts, à rester consciente. Un froid terrible s'insinuait en elle. Était-ce cela mourir?

Ayena ne pouvait plus lutter contre la paralysie qui l'envahissait. Elle s'entendit gémir puis sombra.


End file.
